Jouluna
by Vyra Finn
Summary: Joka joulu on täynnä tarinoita ja niistä jokaikinen haluaa vain tulla kerrottavaksi. Pieniä lyhyitä juttuja odottamiseen, monia pareja ja aiheita, ystäviä ja rakkautta. Enimmäkseen jotain suloista, ehkä muutakin, kuka tietää vielä?
1. 30 marraskuuta

30.11.2012 (Tai juu, se on joulukuu jo)

Hei, olen elossa, mutta todella kiireinen. Kuka olisi arvannut, että ammattikorkea olisi näin rankka koulu? Kukaan ei kertonut mulle... Anyway, koska en hirveästi monista syistä ole nykyään kirjoitellut mitään, päätin sitten tehdä sen kaikkein typerimmän teon ikinä, mistä vannoin etten tee sitä koskaan enää ikinä milloinkaan missään tilanteessa tai syystä... Aloitan joulukalenterin. Tadaa.

Tämän luvun oli tarkoitus olla 30.11. luku, mutta tietenkin mie _unohdin _että joulukuu alkaa nyt.

Tänä vuonna tässä ei ole senkään vertaa ideaa kuin viimeksi. Vain lyhyitä iloisia ja viattomia tarinoita, jotka ehkä miellyttävät jotakin muutakin kuin mua.  
Yritän päivittää joka päivä illalla, mutta en lupaa mitään.

Aloitetaan sitten. Ei näitä alkulöpinöitä kuitenkaan kukaan lue.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia is not mine.

Paljaat jalkani painuivat kevyesti ja varoen puista lattiaa vasten varoen jokaista askelta, ettei vanha talo olisi paljastanut häntä. Kaikkialla oli hiljaista ja hetkeksi talon oli vain annettu unohtua, tipahtaa pois ajan kierrosta siihen, mitä se oli ollut ennen. Televisio ei ollut päällä eikä edes radio soinut. Katosta roikkuvat lamput tuskin erottuivat pimeästä ja jopa seinäkello oli vaiennettu ja sen patterit lojuivat pöydällä piilossa lehden alla.

Pysähdyin hetkeksi ja nojasin seinää vasten, jotta näkisin nurkan ympäri ilman että minun tarvitsisi astua täysin näkyville. Pimeässä ei tosin nähnyt juuri mitään, mutta tiesin hyvin, miten hyvin kalpea ihoni erottuisi jopa tästä hämärästä. Ei sillä, että olisin pelännyt. Halusin vain olla varovainen.

Ehkä askeleeni olivat sittenkin olleet liian äänekkäät tai ehkä mies nojatuolissa erotti jopa hengitykseni tai sydämeni sykkeen äänet sillä hän liikahti hieman unessaan ja minä tiesin, että sillä samalla hetkellä hän avasi silmänsä täysin varmana siitä että minä seisoin vain muutaman metrin hänen takanaan. Hän hymähti ja se ääni kuulosti oudon voimakkaalta hiljaisuudessa, jota oli tähän asti rikkonut vain omien vaatteideni kahina.

"Onko se aika taas?" hän kysyi, vaikka ei hänen edes olisi tarvinnut. Miksi minä muuten olisin täällä? Kävelin lähemmäs hiljaa, vaikka tietenkään hiljaisuuteen ei ollut enää syytä. Halusin vain pitkittää hetkeä.

"Jouluun on 24 päivää", totesin ääneen kuiskaten. Tiesin, että hän kuulisi.

"Täsmällisesti kuten aina", mies vastasi ja vilkaisi minua pieni hymy huulillaan.

"Minä tahdon tarinan", vastasin enkä edes vaivautunut peittämään pyytävää, jopa hiukan vaativaa, sävyä äänessäni. Hän tiesi jo senkin, miten minä janosin tarinoita, hän ei suuttuisi.

"Tietenkin", hän vastasi ja korjasi tyynyä kylkensä alla. Minä koukistin jalkani alleni ja asetuin nojaamaan sohvaa vasten. Ehkä sen päällä istuminen olisi miellyttävämpää, mutta minä en välittänyt muista mukavuuksista kuin hyvistä tarinoista.

"Mutta vain yksi päivässä", hän vielä muistutti minua, vaikka tietenkin minä tiesin säännöt. Ei tämä ollut ensimmäinen vuosi, kun sain häneltä tarinan joka yö ennen joulua. Eikä varmasti olisi viimeinenkään.

Hän loi minuun pitkän hiljaisen katseen aivan kuin odottaen jotain ja lyhyen hämmentyneen hetken jälkeen minä muistin, mitä minulta odotettiin. Kohotin katseeni suoraan hänen silmiinsä ja hymyilin.

"Tino", kuiskasin, "ole hyvä ja aloita…" Ja hän aloitti.

A/N: Ja kuka hän oli? En muuten tiedä, mutta häntä ei tulla luultavasti näkemään koskaan enää tämän jälkeen, koska loput tarinat ovat hiukan perinteisempiä. Zot ziens~


	2. 1 joulukuuta

**A/N**: Ensimmäinen luukku! Hyvin perinteinen Saksa & Italia juttu. Nämä ovat muutenkin osa hyvinkin perinteisiä, ehkä jopa kliseitä, mutta pari oli musta aika oveliakin (paraskin puhuja...) Juu, ja unohdin kertoa, että mulla on ykstoista luukkua valmiina, että ainakin siihen asti tämä hupi jatkuu, jos en sitten jostain syystä hermostu koko juttuun siihen mennessä. Ehkä en.  
Mulla on joku pakkomielle saksalaisista joulumarkkinoista. Nii, ja nuo kuorrutetut omenat tunnetaan myös nimellä "Love apple".

* * *

Joulumarkkinat. Päivänvalo oli jo painunut mailleen ajat sitten ja ilma oli kirpeän kylmä, muttei jäätävä ja sää oli vielä tyyni vaikka muutamat harhailevat lumihiutaleet taivaalta lupasivatkin sadetta. Mutta aivan hyvin se saattoikin vain pysyä pelkkänä kauniina lumihiutaleiden tihkuna, joka suli osuttuaan ulkotulien lähelle.

Ihmiset, sekä ostajat myyjät ja esiintyjät, olivat kaikki iloisia. Onnellisia juhlan tunteesta ja tunnelmasta, jonka markkinat saivat aikaan joka vuosi. Saksakin oli iloinen, mutta juuri tällä hetkellä hän oli ainoa henkilö koko kaupungissa, jonka kulmat olivat painuneet huolesta ryppyyn.

"Missä hän on…", mies mutisi itsekseen ja harppoi väentungoksen lävitse yrittäen tavoittaa tuttua hahmoa katseellaan, "minä _käskin _pysyä siellä…" Hän ei kuitenkaan nähnyt sopivia ruskeita hiuksia tai edes kuullut tuttua italialaista aksenttia, joka paistoi läpi jokaisesta kielestä jota Feli puhui. Tosin siinä kielten sekasorrosta yhden italialaisen ääni olisikin hukkunut helposti.

Muutamat ihmisistä loivat ripeästi ja etsien marssivaan mieheen kysyviä katseita, mutta kukaan ei sanonut mitään. Ehkä he eivät halunneet tai sitten he ajattelivat automaattisesti, että niin ankaran ilmeen omaava mies oli varmasti täysin varma siitä mitä oli tekemässä. Ja niin hän olikin. Ainoa asia, mistä hän ei ollut varma, oli se minne Feli oli mennyt. Saksa oli poistunut vain hetkeksi, jättäen italialaisen juomaan glögiä lähelle yhtä kojua, ja kun hän oli tullut takaisin viisi minuuttia myöhemmin, Feli oli jo ehtinyt suorittaa italialaisen katoamistempun.

Saksa murahti hiljaa, mutta hän tiesi hyvin ettei voinut syyttää kuin itseään. Hän sentään väitti jo kovasti tuntevansa Felin ja tiesi tämän käytöksen. Luultavasti joku söpö tyttö oli kävellyt ohi ja italialainen ei vain voinut olla juttelematta tälle ja katoamatta siinä samalla. Joskus Saksa ei ymmärtänyt sitä. Italialaiset, kumpikin heistä, tuntuivat ottavan elämäntehtäväkseen naurattaa jokaista naista maailmassa ja silti Feli halusi suukkoja Saksalta ja Romanollakin oli jotain epäilyttävää menossa Espanjan kanssa, mutta siitä Saksa ei halunnut tietää sen enempää.

Hän oli jo luopumassa toivosta. Jos hän vain menisi kotiin nukkumaan, Feli kuitenkin ilmestyisi aamuun mennessä hänen viereensä, mutta sitten hän kuuli naurahduksen ja pysähtyi. Se oli hyvin pieni ja hiljainen naurahdus, mutta hän tiesi heti kuka sen oli päästänyt.

Saksa kääntyi ja työnsi itsensä erään ihmisjoukon lävitse ja parin kojun ohi. Tori oli keskittynyt suuren kivisen kirkon ympärille ja sieltä, melkein kirkon kiviseinän vierestä, hän löysi Italian.

"Italia!" Saksa huudahti ja mies hätkähti välittömästi. Johtuiko hätkähdys saksalaisen äänestä vai siitä, että pienen hetken Italia luuli hänen kutsuneen häntä aamuharjoituksiin. Joka tapauksessa hän kääntyi nopeasti ja kohtasi saksalaisen äkäisen katseen.

"Ludwig!" Italia huudahti, "sinä löysit minut!" Saksa nosti toista kulmaansa kysyvästi ja risti käsivartensa rinnalleen.

"Minun ei olisi tarvinnut, jos sinä olisit noudattanut käskyjä", hän totesi, mutta italialainen vain hymyili aivan kuin ei ymmärtäisi tai saksalaisen toteamus olisi jotain mitä ei todellakaan tarvinnut miettiä sen enempää.

"Minä löysin toffeeomenoita", Italia kertoi hymyillen ja tarjosi yhden sellaisen saksalaiselle, "siinä. Ostin sinullekin." Saksa oli ollut niin keskittynyt varmistamaan, että oli löytänyt italialaisen päällisin puolin kunnossa, vanha tapa joka ei ollut kuollut sotien jälkeen, joten hän ei ollut juurikaan kiinnittänyt huomiota miehen käsiin. Nyt vasta hän näki toffeeomenat, yhden jota ojennettiin hänelle ja toisen, jossa näkyi jo selkeästi hampaanjäljet.

"Ah, kiitos", Saksa mutisi ja otti herkun vastaan Italian hymyillessä leveästi. Hän oli selvästi päässyt tällä kertaa livistämään sääntöjen rikkomisesta. Vaikka toisaalta Saksa ei ollut käskenyt, jos tarkkoja oltiin, esittänyt vain voimakkaan pyynnön jonka italialainen oli jättänyt huomiotta. Normaalia elämää oikeastaan.

"Hei hei, minä näin aiemmin lapun, jossa kerrottiin lumisotakilpailusta, mennäänkö?" Italia kysyi ja loi häikäilemättömän pyytävän katseen suoraan saksalaisen silmiin. Saksa pudisti päätään aavistuksen, mutta nyökkäsi heti perään.

"Kunhan syöt omenasi ensin", hän vastasi ja se oli täysin myöntävä vastaus. Italia hihkaisi hiljaa ja lähti johdattamaan saksalaista sinne, missä oli ilmoituksen nähnyt.


	3. 2 joulukuuta

**A/N: **Äsken ajattelin: Enhän minä nyt mitään laita, vasta eilen laitoin... Ainiin, nyt piti joka päivä. Eli tänään harvinaisesti Iggy ja Amerikka. Ei oo tainnut mun tarinoissa olla montaa kertaa nämä kahdestaan. Varmaan siksi, että musta ne on veljiä ja jotenkin etäisiä... Tai Amerikka on. Itse ajattelen tämänkin pätkän veljellisenä, mutta aatelkoot kaikki miten tahtoo.  
Perustuu niihin kammottaviin hökötyksiin, joita amerikkalaiset kutsuu jouluvaloiksi. Ja kaikki, jotka on seurannut amerikkalaisten juttuja, tietää mikä on Walmart.

* * *

"Älytöntä", Englanti tuhahti ja puristi käsivarsiaan vielä enemmän puuskaan korostaakseen sitä ettei hän tosiaankaan ollut millään tavalla myöntyväisenä mukana tässä hulluudessa.

"Ei! Se on upea. Paras! Kaikkein paras!" Amerikka huusi katolta ja heilutti käsiään tavalla, joka melkein sai Englannin vanhasta tottumuksesta vastaamaan saman tien komennolla olla varovainen katolla. Mutta ei se olisi auttanut, Amerikka olisi vain intoutunut esittelemään ällistyttäviä tasapainotaitojaan vieläkin enemmän ja, vaikka valtiot eivät kuolisikaan sellaisissa pikkujutuista kuin tipahtamisesta katolta, Englannilla ei ollut mitään mielenkiintoa kuunnella amerikkalaisen valitusta sitten kun hänellä olisi puolet luista rikki.

"Se on mauton", vanhempi valtio tyytyi mutisemaan hiukan hiljempaa, kun Amerikka kumartui taas valoasettelujen puoleen. Koko piha oli jo täynnä. Välkkyviä poroja, miestä korkeampia tekolumiukkoja jotka nekin välkkyivät, joulupukit, välkkyviä juttuja. Kaiken piti joko välkkyä silmiä satuttavan räikeästi tai sitten sen piti soittaa puhki kulutettuja joululauluja. Kaikkein paras oli, jos se teki kumpaakin. Mutta piha oli niin täynnä, ettei maatakaan enää nähnyt saati sitten talon seiniä ja kohta kattokin olisi menetetty. Englanti tosiaan toivoi, ettei amerikkalaisen mielikuvitus enää keksisi uusia paikkoja asentaa migreeniä aiheuttavia valoja.

"Valmis!" Amerikka huusi riemastuneena ja liukui tikkaita pitkin takaisin maanpinnalle. Hetken hän vain silmäili tulosta selvästi tyytyväisenä itseensä.

"Paljon parempi kuin viime vuonna!" hän ilmoitti ja Englanti mutisi taas jotain, "eikä yhdelläkään naapurilla ole näin upea, hah ha!" Sitten hän kiskaisi maassa lojuvat pistokkeen päät käsiinsä, ne olivat niin isot että oikeastaan hänellä oli hiukan vaikeuksia pidellä niitä, ja hymyili vieläkin leveämmin.

"Aika saada mestariteos elämään!" hän julisti ja löi viimeisimmän valoshown pistokkeet kiinni.

Hetken talon katto alkoi välkkyä aivan yhtä räikeissä väreissä kuin muukin piha ja vielä yksi rääkyvä pimputus liittyi muiden samanlaisten kuoroon. Amerikan silmät loistivat, mutta Englanti vain pudisti päätään ja mietti, oliko se hänen vikansa että toisesta valtiosta oli tullut tuollainen.

Sitten valot sammuivat.

Musiikki meni samalla ja yksi kerrallaan pienellä viiveellä muidenkin talojen valot sammuivat samoin kuin katulamput. Pian ainoa valonkajo näkyi vain kaukana taivaanrannassa. Amerikka pyöritteli päätään ja katseli hämmästyneenä ympärilleen.

"Tätä minä en suunnitellut…" hän mutisi pimeässä.

"Minä tiesin, että näin kävisi", englantilainen vastasi kuulostaen selvästi vähemmän yllättyneeltä.

"Awww, mikset kertonut siitä aiemmin?" Amerikka kysyi ja kuuli tuhahduksen selvästi nyt hiljaisuuden langettua.

"Minä kerroin", Englanti vastasi, "et kuunnellut."

"Aijaa…", Amerikka totesi hetken mietinnän jälkeen, "hei, Walmart on vielä auki, voimme ostaa kynttilöitä! Tuhansia! Ja korvata valot niillä!" Se oli ihmeellistä, miten nopeasti hänen hämmennyksensä vaihtui innoksi ja oli myös todella harmi, ettei kukaan nähnyt Englannin ilmettä pimeän takia. Se olisi ollut vähintään näkemisen arvoinen.

"Ja poltat vielä koko naapuruston heti perään kun veit sähköt?" hän sanoi, mutta Amerikka ei vastannut. Hän oli jo onnistunut katomaan paikalta ja aavistellen pahinta englantilainen päätti varmuuden vuoksi seurata mukana.


	4. 3 joulukuuta

**A/N**: Kolmannen päivän luukussa Unkari ja Preussi, voidaan ymmärtää sekä Pruhunina tai sitten ystävyyssuhteena, itse pidän kummastakin. Pidän myös siitä ajatuksesta, että Unkari itse asiassa asuu yhdessä vanhoissa kartanoissaan. Valitsisin siihen muuten Gödöllön eli keisarinna Sissin linnan, mutta se sattuu olemaan auki turisteille.  
Tässä välissä on myös hyvä kiittää lukijoita (koska unohdin eilen) eli kiitokset **MoustacheMan** ja **Ceeeru** tämän alerttamisesta! Koska klikkauksia on kertynyt tähän jo päälle 130 ja FF:n feedback systeemi on idioottihelppo/-nopea, oletan että me kolme olemme ahkerasti yliklikkaileet tätä tarinaa auki. Jatketaan samaan malliin.

* * *

Unkari kulki ympäri tilavaa keittiötään ja poimi tarvittuja tarvikkeita ja aineksia mukaansa matkalla. Hänen jokainen askeleensa oli täysin luonteva ja tottunut ja hän näytti olevan täysin tyytyväinen, vaikka keittiön koko olisikin vaatinut vähintään kymmenen hengen ruuanlaittomiehistön ja jatkuvan kiireen. Suuret vanhat tulisijat olivat vieläkin tallella, joskin viimeisetkin tuhkat oli siivottu pois jo aikoja sitten eikä vartaat olleet nähneet lihaa vuosikausiin. Keskelle keittiötä asetettu suuri ja painava tamminen pöytä oli ajan naarmuttama ja kupariset kattilat roikkuivat sen yläpuolella kiiltäen aivan kuin sinä päivänä kun ne olivat keittiöön saapuneet. Vain pienet tummentumat ja kolhut kertoivat, että nekin olivat palvelleet aikansa kiireisessä keittiössä silloin kuin ilma oli ollut vielä täynnä pääkokin huudettuja ohjeita ja tuotokset olivat ruokkineet kokonaista herrasväkeä aamusta iltaan.

Mutta nyt oli vain Unkari jäljellä ja hän hyräili ääneen lastenloruja kantaessaan löydöksensä pöydälle. Hieman sivummalla toisen avonaisen tulisijan vieressä oli hieman uudempi uuni, joka silti oli käytössä, vaikka ei sekään täysin uusi ollut. Ensinnäkin se oli valmistettu painavasta valuraudasta, Unkarin oli pitänyt lämmittää se puilla ja siihen oli valettu vuosiluku 1835. Unkari silti muisti, mitä hän oli sanonut ensimmäiseksi, kun kartanon rengit olivat raahanneet painavan uunin sisälle.

Nyt hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut aikaa muistelulle, kun kädet tottuneesti jo jaottelivat kasviksia oikeaan järjestykseen ja etsivät veitsen. Unkari ei tarvinnut kovin paljon aikaa valmisteluihin, mutta hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut kiire. Keittiötila oli osittain maan alla niin että tarvikkeille oli viileää säilytystilaa, mutta keittiösalin katonrajassa olevat ikkunat, joiden edessä roikkui muutamia yrttikimppuja kuivumassa, toivat aivan tarpeeksi valoa sisälle. Ainoa seikka, mikä olisi saattanut saada naisen kiirehtimään, oli se että kartanon keittiösali oli lämmityksen puutteen vuoksi paljon kylmempi kuin asutut tilat. Ennen vanhaan suuret tulisijat olisivat tuottaneet jatkuvasti enemmän lämpöä kuin oli tarpeen, mutta Unkari ei tahtonut sytyttää tulta vain itsensä takia. Sitä paitsi hän oli valinnut kaikkein lämpimimmät vaatteensa, joten hän ei edes huomioinut viileyttä.

Nainen pyyhkäisi kasvikset suoraan pöydältä pannulle ja kiikutti sitten sen liedelle. Kuten uunikin, myös hänen käyttämänsä paistinpannu oli täyttä valurautaa ja hän joutui käyttämään kumpaakin kättään sen kannattelemiseen.

Yleensä Unkari tiesi hyvissä ajoin, jos joku lähestyi häntä, mutta tällä kertaa hän oli ilmeisesti liian keskittynyt joko ruuanlaittoon tai hyräilyyn joten Preussi sai harvinaisen tilaisuuden yllättää hänet.

"Pöö", mies kuiskasi aivan naisen korvan vieressä ja oli hänen onnensa, että unkarilainen oli juuri päästänyt otteensa paistinpannusta. Muuten Preussi olisi saanut kasvoilleen kuumaa rautaa ja puoli valmiita vihanneksia.

"Ai, hei Gil", Unkari vastasi heti tajuttuaan kuka paikalle oli ilmestynyt. Preussi hieroi varovasti nenäänsä, johon naisen kämmensyrjä oli tottuneesti iskeytynyt ennen kuin tämä oli tajunnut, että se oli vain preussilainen eikä kukaan muu. Tosin hän olisi saattanut läimäistä joka tapauksessa.

"Hei…", Preussi mutisi takaisin, "mitä teet?" Unkari kohautti olkiaan.

"Ruokaa", hän vastasi yksinkertaisesti vaivautumatta kyselemään, miksi ja miten mies oli paikalle ilmaantunut, "sivistyneet ihmiset tekevät sellaista aina välillä."

"Aijaa", Preussi totesi ja hänen katseensa jähmettyi kohti paistinpannua, kun Unkari kääntyi takaisin kokkauksensa puoleen, "voiko tuota käyttää _tuohon_!?" Nainen loi häneen kysyvän katseen ja nyökkäsi sitten hitaasti.

"Toisinaan", hän vastasi kepeästi, "mutta älä huoli, minulla on aivan omani sinua varten. " Preussi kalpeni aavistuksen, mutta ryhdistäytyi heti perään.

"Tietenkin. Näin mahtavalle pitää olla oma paist… Hetkinen…". Unkari nauroi ääneen ja kääntyi hakemaan lisää suolaa pöydältä. Mennessään hän tyrkkäsi lastan miehelle ja osoitti paistinpannua kohti tavalla, jonka oli tarkoitus kertoa selvästi, mitä preussilaisen oletettiin tekevän. Tottelevaisesti ja lähes ilman ilmehtimistä Preussi ottikin lastan vastaan ja alkoi tökkiä kasviksia edestakaisin pannulla. Unkari etsi sopivia mausteita ympäri keittiötä ja leikkasi välillä lihaa nakaten aina silloin tällöin jotain Preussin ohi pannulle. Välillä mies yritti tahallaan kiertää hänen eteensä, mutta Unkari oli jo niin tottunut, ettei häntä olisi haitannut edes kiivetä preussilaisen ylitse. Hetken keittiössä vallitsi kummallinen rauha.

"Ja mikä sinut siis tällä kertaa tänne toi?" Unkari viimein kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja lähes kamppasi miehen päästääkseen pudottamaan sipulia kuumalle pannulle.

"Mahtava minä en tarvitse syitä", Preussi vastasi nopeasti ja sekoitti uusimman lisäyksen kaiken muun joukkoon.

"Etpä tietenkään", Unkari totesi ja pyöräytti silmiään, "mitä teit tällä kertaa, että Saksa nakkasi sinut ulos?" Hetken Preussi tökkiä lastalla reippaammin aivan kun se oli ruoka-aineiden vika, että hänet oli heitetty taas pihalle hetkeksi, mutta sitten hän virnisti kevyesti.

"Yritin opettaa koirat haukkumaan aina, kun joku sanoo 'ciao'", hän vastasi.

"Olet julma ihminen", Unkari sanoi heti suoraan, "onnistuitko?"

"En…", mies totesi, "mutta West päätti kuitenkin olla epäreilu." Unkari nyökkäsi mietteissään ja alkoi vaihteeksi etsiä lautasia. Ilmeisesti hän oli melkein valmis aineksien kanssa, mutta Preussille ei siltikään annettu lupaa jättää tehtäväänsä. Hetken oli taas aivan hiljaista, mutta sitten mies päästi pienen huokauksen ja hymähdyksen välimuodon.

"Eli", hän aloitti tuijottaen itsepintaisesti paistinpannua eikä naista, joka nyt loi häneen uteliaan katseen, "voisitko alkaa hyräilemään taas sitä laulua, jota hyräilit, kun minä tulin tänne…?" Kysymys oli kummallisen varovainen, mutta unkarilainen vain naurahti taas ja nyökkäsi.

"Mikä ettei", hän totesi ja aloitti tutun lastenlaulun alusta.

* * *

Unkari muuten valmisti itävaltalaista ruokaa. Tajusin vasta nyt, onpa hassua.


	5. 4 joulukuuta

**A/N**: Klikkaukset humahti yli kahdensadan, hyvä me!  
Seuraavaksi Sveitsi ja Liechtenstein, perustuu yhteen headcanoniin, jonka joku ehkä bongasi Sipin blogista. Suklaa on vakava asia, ette uskokaan miten omistautuvia ja tunteikaita videoita katsoin siitä, kun yritin saada selville, miten sitä tehdään. Lopputulos on hiukan huonompi kuin halusin, mutta kiva pikku tarina kuitenkin. Luulisin.

* * *

Se oli taidetta.

Pelkkää taidetta seoksen sulattamisesta viimeiseen koristeluun. Ensinnäkin jo pelkkä rasvan sulattaminen vaati tarkkuutta ja ehdottoman täsmällistä ajoittamista. Liian korkea lämpö pilaisi kaiken aivan kuten liian alhainenkin.

Ja sitten makeuttaminen, jo tässä vaiheessa täytyi olla selvää, millainen lopputuloksesta tulisi. Sveitsi jatkoi edelleen sulatetun seoksen hämmentämistä tasaisesti lusikalla ja tutki miettien hyllyä vieressään. Kaikki mausteet ja aineet oli huolella purkitettu samanlaisiin lasisiin purkkeihin ja niiden etiketissä luki sisältö aivan yhtä huolellisesti Liechtensteinin käsialalla kirjattuna. Hän valitsi yhden niistä ja sekoitti kultaisena juoksevan hunajan rasvan joukkoon.

Entä sitten mausteet? Suklaan valmistuksessa ei ollut mitään rajaa mausteiden suhteen ja jos sveitsiläisellä oli jo monta purkkia makeuttamiseen, hänellä oli kolme kertaa enemmän mausteille. Kaikki omilla hyllyillään aakkosjärjestyksessä ja huolellisesti kirjattuna. Tällä kertaa Sveitsin ei tarvinnut pysähtyä miettimään, mitä hän valitsisi, vaan hänen kätensä poimi hyllyltä automaattisesti juuri oikeat aineet. Hasselpähkinä suklaa oli hyvä valinta jouluksi, mutta siihenkin sai aivan omanlaisen ihanan vivahteen appelsiinillä ja ehkä hiukan vaniljaa toimisi myös? Raakakaakaota ainakin tarvittiin ja joulu maistui kanelilta ja muskotilta. Joskus suuret reseptit syntyivät vain sattumalla ja kokeilemalla.

Sveitsi jatkoi vieläkin seoksen hämmentämistä tasaisella liikkeellä pitäen lämpötilan oikealla asteella ja tarkistaen aina välillä, jos ainekset olivat jo sekoittuneet kunnolla. Viimein, kun hän oli tyytyväinen, hän nosti kulhon pois tulelta ja alkoi nopeasti valuttaa suklaata leivinpaperille. Hänen täytyi olla ripeä jotta massa ei ehtisi jäähtyä liikaa.

Yleensä tässä vaiheessa käytettiin muotteja, jotta valmis suklaa näyttäisi kauniilta, mutta Sveitsi ei vaivautunut siihen juuri koskaan. Hänellä oli kyllä yksinkertaisia, joilla sai suorakulmioita tai ympyröitä, mutta varsinaisen koristelun ja muotoilun hän teki itse käsin jokaiseen konvehtiin. Mutta tällä kertaa hän ei aikonut valmistaa muuta kuin yksinkertaisia paloja, joten hän tyytyi vain valuttamaan suklaan pienen keon muotoon ja kaarrutti hännän pienelle kerälle sen päälle. Joskus yksinkertaisuus oli kaunista ja suklaan maku olisi kuitenkin taivaallinen.

Hän jätti valmiit palat jäähtymään ja jähmettymään pakastimeen siksi aikaa, kun siivosi tarvikkeet pois. Kun suklaat olivat lopullisesti syötäväksi asti valmiit, yleensä täysin totinen sveitsiläinen hymähti ja kutsui huoneen ovella jo odotelleen sisarensa sisään.

"Ne ovat nyt valmiita, Liech", hän kertoi ja nainen käveli nopeasti lähemmäs ja otti yhden suklaa palan käteensä saatuaan vielä varmistavan nyökkäyksen veljeltään. Pieni haukkaus ja makuarvio tiukalta raadilta ja sitten työ olisi vasta valmis.

"Minä pidän tästä", naisvaltio viimein sanoi makusteltuaan hetken, "pähkinä maistuu hyvin ja tässä on jokin vivahde… Appelsiiniä?"

"Ja vaniljaa", sveitsiläinen myönsi ja Liechtenstein nyökkäsi nostaen jäljellä olevan palasen ylemmäs tarkasteltavaksi.

"Hyvä rakenne, ehkä hiukan murunen. Hunaja oli hyvä valinta", nainen jatkoi ja työnsi sitten viimeisenkin palasen suuhunsa.

"No?" Sveitsi kysyi hiukan kärsimättömänä jo ja Liechtenstein hymyili hänelle.

"Erinomainen", hän vastasi ja Sveitsi nyökkäsi totisena mutta kuitenkin salaa hyvin ylpeänä itsestään, "sinun suklaasi on parasta, veli."


	6. 5 joulukuuta

**A/N: **Ja tässä on tämä "siitä se ajatus sitten lähti" -pätkä. Muuten pidin tästä itse todella, mutta loppu tuntu läsähtävän. Olisi pitänyt jatkaa vielä, mutta en halunnut myöskään tehdä tästä tämän pitempää.  
Torstaista sunnuntaihin voi olla epäselvää, tuleeko uusi luukku joka päivä. Mä meen töihin ja en välttämättä ehi, mutta tiputtelen näitä sitten kun satun ehtimään. Odotellessa voitte vielä vähän klikkailla tätä auki, ku näkyy toi kolmensadan raja olevan tossa ihan hilkulla.

* * *

"Selvä, oletteko valmiit?"

"Kolmannen kerran Francis, kyllä olemme valmiit. Koputa jo!"

"Ihan kohta. Tonio, missä miekkasi on?"

"En tiedä. Otin kirveen, eikö se ole sama asia?"

"Ei aivan, mutta menköön. Onko tähtipoika mukana?"

"…Perhanan joulu… Patongin purija… Vihaan teitä kaikkia…"

"Mainiota!"

"Roma potkii minua!"

"Se on hänen tapansa osoittaa kiintymystä, Gil."

"Minä tiedän miljoona parempaa tapaa siihen, kuten…"

"Roma! Älä tapa häntä!"

"Miksen? Sano yksikin hyvä syy…"

"Vain hän tietää, missä palkintotomaattisi ovat."

"…Perhana."

"Ksesese."

"Selvä, nyt minä koputan. Ole valmis, Tonio!"

Ranska koputti oveen, jonka edessä he olivat kylläkin parveilleet jo sen verran kauan, että sisällä olijat olivat melkein jo kyllästyneet odottamaan. Kuitenkin Italia jaksoi yhä hymyillä avatessaan oven.

"Saksa! Tiernapojat ovat täällä!" hän huusi ja saksalainen huokaisi.

"Tiedän, kuulin heidät oikein hyvin…" hän vastasi kävellessään lähemmäs. Hänen takanaan muutama muu valtio katseli uteliaasti ovelle ja salin puolelta kuului naurua ja puheensorinaa. Joulu ei ollut vielä, mutta tähän vuodenaikaan pienet tapaamiset ja juhlat kuuluivat asiaan.

"Saako tulla laulamaan?" Espanja kysyi hymyillen ja loihti varmuuden vuoksi parhaimman pyytävän ilmeensä kasvoilleen. Juuri sen, joka ei koskaan toiminut Romanoon, "sano joo."

"Okei, joo", Italia vastasi iloisesti ja viittoili heidät sisälle yleisön eteen. Espanja hymyili leveästi ja näytti nauttivan tilanteesta täysin siemauksin, Ranska ei voinut olla iskemättä silmää kaikille. Kruununsa hän oli löytänyt varastostaan, muttei saattanut enää muista kenen se oli alun perin ollut. Preussi käveli ylpeästi kuten aina ja hänen kasvonsa oli mustattu aineella, jonka oli väitetty olevan kasvomaalia mutta joka todellisuudessa oli Espanjan ja Ranskan valmistamaa kenkälankin ja muutaman muun sitkeän aineen yhdiste. Myöhemmin sinä iltana totuus paljastuisi myös preussilaiselle ja hän viettäisi seuraavat pari kuukautta kasvot mustina ja miettien sopivaa kostoa. Mutta sitähän varten ystävät olivat, pitämässä toisensa varpaillaan.

Viimeisenä raahusti Romano, joka ei todellakaan olisi halunnut olla paikalla ja joka oli suostunut vasta kiristyksen, uhkailun ja lahjonnan jälkeen. Hän suunnitteli kostoa jo nyt ja haaveili iskevänsä kolmea edellä kulkevaa valtiota kantamallaan tähtikepillä päähän. Kovaa.

Esitys alkoi hyvin ja loppuikin melkein hyvin. Murjaanien kuningasta ei saatu millään alistumaan Herodekselle ja hetkellisen yrittämisen jälkeen se jäikin tekemättä. Romano ei osallistunut tapahtumaan mitenkään ja tähden pyörittämisenkin sijaan hän vain soi kylmän mulkaisun espanjalaiselle, joka oli sitä uskaltautunut pyytämään. Kaikki pääsivät myös harjoittelemaan kuntoilemista, sillä Espanja näytti unohtavan kirveensä varren pituuden ja lähes iski muita aina kääntyessään. Onneksi hän kuitenkin kantoi sitä terä ylöspäin, joten verenvuodatukselta vältyttiin jos ei laskettu sitä kertaa, kun Ranska väistäessään tipahti lavalta ja nirhaisi ranteensa.

Kaikki saatiin kuitenkin loppuun asti jotenkuten, vaikka Venäjän keisarin sijaan ylistyksen sai Fredrik II Suuri ja Preussi herkistyi jopa puhumaan hänestä hieman enemmänkin ja aiheutti melkein tappelun. Lopuksi Romano alkoi vaatia katsojilta tomaatteja kynttilänpätkän sijaan ja oli kaikkien onni että Italialta löytyikin muutama antaa veljelleen. Muuten Romanolta olisi varmaan loppunut viimeisetkin hermot.

Venäjää harmitti hiukan sillä hän olisi halunnut nähdä alkuperäisen version, mutta Suomi, joka alun perin oli esittänyt idean muille ja jonka syytä kaikki siis oli, kehui esitystä mainioksi ja omaperäiseksi. Tosin sanan "omaperäinen" jälkeen hänen pokkansa petti ja hän nauroi kunnes Ruotsi vei hänet sivummalle rauhoittumaan. Juhlat jatkuivat hyvin siihen asti, kunnes Preussi meni kylpyhuoneeseen pesemään kasvonsa puhtaiksi ja Espanjalle ja Ranskalle tuli yllättäen todella kiire hävitä paikalta.


	7. 6 joulukuuta

Viro korjasi silmälasiensa asentoa ja kumartui lähemmäs hämärässä hohtavaa näyttöä aivan kuin se muka auttaisi häntä paremmin ymmärtämään sen tarjoaman informaation. Hän oli yrittänyt ottaa koodeista selvää jo monta tuntia eikä hän tuntenut itseään yhtään sen viisaammaksi kuin aloittaessaankaan. Mies kumartui taas taaksepäin niin paljon kuin toimistotuoli antoi myöten ja hieroi ohimojaan sulkien silmänsä samalla. Hän tiesi, että jokin oli pielessä ja hän tiesi minkä virheen oli tehnyt, mutta hän ei vain löytänyt sitä! Turhauttavaa, mikään ei ollut ärsyttävämpää kuin tämä. Varsinkin, kun hän oli ollut niin odottavainen tämän ohjelmiston suhteen. Sen oli tarkoitus olla hänen parhaimpansa.

Mutta yksi pieni virhe koodauksessa ja mikään ei toiminut. Virolaisen teki melkein mieli heittää kone ikkunasta, mutta se ei olisi tietenkään ratkaissut ongelmaa mihinkään suuntaan. Tekisi vain lisää kuluja, koska sitten hänen olisi hankittava uusi kone. Viro huokaisi ja avasi silmänsä taas pettyneenä siihen, että koneen ruutu tarjosi vieläkin vain pelkkiä arvoituksia. Kokeilumielessä hän kuitenkin näppäili muutaman koodin, vaikka tiesi hyvin kolmannen kokeilukerran jälkeen, ettei yksikään niistä toimisi. Pelkkää ajanhukkaa.

Toisaalta ei hänellä muuta ollutkaan kuin aikaa. Kokouksia ei olisi tässä kuussa enää yhtään eikä Viroa oltu edes vaivattu erikoistöillä, joten hän voisi tuijotella koneennäyttöä niin paljon kuin sielu sietäisi. Ainoa ongelma vain oli, ettei kone ilmeisesti pitänyt hänestä. Jatkuvat error -viestit eivät voineet olla kovin suuren kiintymyksen osoitus.

Tai ehkä hänen koneensa vain oli julma?

"Türa…", Viro mumisi ilmaan minkäänlaista ajatusta ratkaisusta.

"Minä luulin, että minä olen meistä se joka kiroilee?" huvittunut ääni kysyi saaden virolaisen melkein kaatumaan tuolinsa kanssa.

"Tino!" hän huudahti selvittyään säikähdyksestä sen verran että tunnisti hymyilevän suomalaisen.

"Luulisin olevani", mies vastasi iloisesti, "no niin, mikä nyt on ongelmana?"

"Tietokoneeni on sadisti", Viro vastasi ja vilkaisi kyseistä konetta varmistaakseen että se ymmärsi kenestä oli kyse, "ja sinä… Tulit ilmeisesti lentokoneella?" Tinon hymyyn vivahti pieni annos nolostunutta virnettä.

"Tulin… Mutta en minä laivallakaan…", hän joutui hieman hakemaan sanojaan, "se oli vain se yksi kerta!" Viro loi häneen pitkän kysyvän katseen.

"Sinun mielestäsi kymmenet kerrat juovuksissa laivalla ovat vain yksi kerta?" hän varmisti, "vau Tino, minä tiesin, että kielesi on outo, mutta että näin outo…"

"…Ne muut kerrat olivat vahinkoja", Tino selitti, mutta näytti kuitenkin hieman nololta.

"Ihan miten tahdot", Viro vastasi ja pyöräytti tuolinsa niin, että koneen ruutu jäi hänen taakseen, "mikä sinut muuten tänne toi?" Nyt oli Tinon vuoro katsoa ystäväänsä pitkään kysyvästi. Hän jopa risti käsivartensa rinnalleen korostaakseen vaikutelmaa.

"Oletko ehkä unohtanut jotain…?" hän viimein kysyi jättäen merkitsevän hiljaisuuden kysymyksensä loppuun. Viro tuijotti häntä pitkään yrittäen kaivaa mielestään jotain tietoa. Suomalaisen syntymäpäivä se ei ainakaan voinut olla.

"Presidentit!" hän lopulta tajusi, "onko nyt jo joulukuu?"

"On ollut jo jonkin aikaa", Tino vastasi ja pudisti päätään, "nyt ymmärrän, miksi pomosi tahtoi niin kovasti minut mukaan tälle valtiovierailulle. Sinä olet toivoton tapaus."

"Enkä ole…", virolainen mumisi.

"Hän melkein halasi minua, kun tulin koneesta", suomalainen vastasi siihen.

"Ylireagointia", Viro haroi hiuksiaan toisella kädellään, "olen hoitanut kaikki hommat kuitenkin." Suomi nyökkäsi ja käveli lähemmäs katsomaan uteliaana virolaista vaivannutta ohjelmointia.

"En minä tullutkaan sinua töihin hakemaan…", hän mumisi yrittäen saada jotain tolkkua näkyvillä olevista koodeista. Tietokoneet eivät olleet koskaan olleet hänen vahvin alansa.

"Ideoita?" Viro kuitenkin kysyi toiveikkaana seuratessaan Tinon ilmettä.

"En edes ymmärrä, mitä sen pitäisi tehdä", suomalainen vastasi, "onhan tämä tallennettu?" Viro kummasteli kysymystä, mutta nyökkäsi kuitenkin.

"Tietenkin. Siitä on jopa kopiot kahdella eri koneella", hän vastasi.

"Mainiota", Suomi vastasi iloisesti ja sulki sitten koneen virran suoraan pääkytkimestä, "eiköhän lähdetä sitten tuulettamaan sinua."

"Tino…", virolainen valitti, mutta suomalainen vain tarttui hänen käsivarsiinsa ja kiskoi hänet ylös.

"Älä edes yritä", hän sanoi iloisesti, "olen asunut Ruotsin kanssa, tuo ilme ei edes tehoa minuun!"

"Mutta…"

"Siellä on muuten luntakin jo ulkona." Nyt Viron ilme vaihtui hämmentyneeksi. Kai hän olisi sen huomannut, jos lumet olisivat tulleet jo? Ehkä hän oli tehnyt vain sisätöitä, mutta silti.

"Mitä?" hän kysyi ja Tino nyökkäsi.

"Viisitoista senttiä. Ei kunnon kinos, mutta kinos silti", hän kertoi, "ja sinulta on maito loppu."

"…Miksi sinä joit minun maitoni?"

"Koska lentokone-ruoka on pahaa ja minulla oli nälkä ja tule nyt jo", Tino vastasi nopeasti, "eikä muttia enää. Tiedät itsekin, että ongelma ratkeaa aina itsestään sen jälkeen kun olen raahannut sinut ulos." Kokemuksesta Viro tiesi hyvin, että se oli totta. Tämä ei ollut kuitenkaan ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän kohtasi vaativan pulman ja Tino ilmestyi hakemaan hänet muualle. Lähes poikkeuksetta ongelma oli ratkennut aika pian sen jälkeen, joten virolainen lähti suomalaisen matkaan suhteellisen helposti.

"Jah ema…", hän kuitenkin mutisi.

"Enkä ole äiti!" Tino huusi lähes automaattisesti, "sano tuo vielä kerran ja sinä saat isännöidä meidän seuraavan sukukokouksen Unkarin kanssa." Viro kohotti toista kulmaansa kysyvästi.

"Oletko ihan varma, ettet ole…?" hän kysyi ja suomalainen teeskenteli sujuvasti, ettei edes kuullut koko kysymystä.


	8. 7 joulukuuta

Lumi narisi hiljaa askelten alla ja kuutamo antoi tarpeeksi kalvakkaa valoa kulkijalle, joka kiipesi varoen mutta silti varmasti ylös matalan tunturin rinnettä pitkin. Vaivaiskoivut jaksoivat silti kasvaa suhteellisen pitkiksi näillä leveysasteilla ja lumikerros oli silti tarpeeksi ohut, että jäkälät pistivät sen läpi. Kulkija ei päästänyt yhtään ääntä eikä muukaan luonto tahtonut häiritä hetkeä, joten oli vain lumi, satunnainen pöllön huhuilu ja hädin tuskin kuuluva suden ulvahdus sekä kulkijan tasainen hengitys hänen kävellessään eteenpäin. Kintaiden peittämät kädet ottivat aina välillä tukea puusta, mutta muuten hän ei edes harhailut reitiltään.

Viimein hän löysi etsimänsä. Matalien tuntureiden välissä suojassa pedoilta ja ihmisten katseilta, mutta tarpeeksi ruokaisassa paikassa valkoisten porojen lauma nautti elämästään kaikessa rauhassa keskellä rauhaisaa yötä. Kaikki viisi vaadinta, neljä urosta ja muutama vasikka touhusivat omia asioitaan kunnes yksi poroista, se jonka sarvet nousivat korkeammalle, havaitsi tunkeilijan joka oli hetken vain seurannut eläimiä tunturin laelta.

Hetkessä lauma oli hälytysvalmiudessa, mutta pakenemisen sijaan ne ryhmittyivät tarkasti isoimman yksilön jäädessä etualalle. Tarkkailija tiesi hyvin, miksi ne tekivät niin. Paetessaankin nämä porot luottaisivat johonkin aivan muuhun kuin juoksemiseen.

Hän pudotti hupun päästään ja kuiskasi hiljaa tuskin kuuluvasti, mutta tarpeeksi kovaa kuitenkin. Lauma rentoutui heti, mutta johtajaporo piti päänsä korkealla ja puhalsi ilmaa sieraimistaan. Hetken päästä se kuitenkin liikahti eteenpäin ja enemmänkin liukui kuin käveli tarkkailijan luokse. Sen sorkat eivät edes koskettaneet maata eivätkä jättäneet jälkiä lumeen.

Mies kosketti poron turpaa ja silitti sitä puhuen samalla hiljaa. Yksi kerrallaan muutkin porot tulivat paikalle, vanhimmat tyytyväisinä ja hieroen päitään miestä vasten tuttavallisesti ja vasikat varoen, mutta kuitenkin niin uteliaina. Mies soi huomionsa niille kaikille vuoronperään.

"Se aika on tulossa taas", Tino sanoi ääneen ja hymyili poroilleen. Lumessa hänen ympärillään ei näkynyt muuta kuin hänen omat jälkensä, kaikkien porojen sorkat tanssivat ilmassa valmiina vauhtiin.


	9. 8 joulukuuta

**A/N: **Se en ollut minä, joka päivitti kaksi edellistä, mutta ihan hyvin kaikki varmaan noi tajusi ilmankin mun löpinöitä. Netti päätti toimia tänään sen verran, ettei mun tarttekaan myydä sieluani.  
Tämä on täynnä kliseitä OC-hahmoja ja samalla jaoin Tinon vieläkin pienempiin osiin. Lappi ja Aksel ovat henganneet täällä ennenkin, mutta lisäksi mulla on Ahvenanmaa, Pohjanmaa, Kainuu, Karjala (sekä pohjois- että etelä ja kannas. Siksi se puhuu välistä venäjää.) ja Savo. Enemmän lopussa, jos jotakuta kiinnostaa.  
Tässä on muuten jo 600 klikkausta, aika hyvin kolmelta tyypiltä!  
Kaikki muut kun suomi tässä tarinassa ovat muuten täysin päästä vedettyjä, että ei tartte huomautella jos ruotsi ja venäjä on väärin ku mie tiedän jo et ne on.

* * *

"Nopeampaa", Tino pyysi ja yritti painautua vielä alemmas eläimen kaulalle, vaikka hän jo muutenkin ennemminkin makasi kuin istui sen selässä. Poro kuitenkin kiri vauhtia tottelevaisesti ja sen sorkat pyyhkäisivät korkeimpien puiden latvoja ravistellen lunta maahan. Alhaalla lähes maanpinnan tasolla muut porot seurasivat laumajäsenensä menoa selvästi haluten itsekin lentämään, mutta Tinon käsky pidätteli niitä maasta. Yhden lentävän poron kerrallaan hän pystyi vielä peittämään näinkin etäällä joulusta, mutta koko lauman tekeminen näkymättömäksi onnistuisi vain tiettynä yönä vuodesta.

Valkoisten porojen lauman lisäksi hänellä oli kuitenkin myös muuta yleisöä.

"Mistä vetoa, että seuraavassa kiepissä hän lentää maahan?" arpikasvoinen mies kysyi virnistäen ja muut pudistelivat päätään.

"Sinä olisit hävinnyt jo monta kertaa, jos olisimme lähteneet mukaan tuohon, Aksel", sammutetun moottorikelkan päällä istuva nainen sanoi totisena, mutta piti katseensa Tinoa kohti. Aksel kohautti olkiaan.

"Ehkä, ehkä en, Oona", hän totesi ja potki lunta yrittäessään uskotella muille, ettei häntä kiinnostanut olla paikalla oikeastaan ollenkaan. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut kovin uskottavaa, sillä kukaan ei koskaan tullut keskelle tuntureita vain potkimaan lunta.

"Nimi on Sapmi tai Lappi, jos on ihan pakko", nainen korjasi taas täysin tyynellä äänellä.

"Minusta tuo näyttää kivalta", toinen mies, jonka vaaleat hiukset olivat juuri tarpeeksi pitkät kiinni sidottavaksi ja jonka silmät olivat aavistuksen sinisemmät kuin Tinon, sanoi aavistuksen kaipaavalla äänellä. Toinen paikalla olevista naisista hymyili hänelle ja taputti hänen olkaansa lohduttavasti.

"Ehkä Tino antaa sinunkin kokeilla", hän totesi.

"Kiitos, Karjala", mies mutisi, mutta Aksel ehti avaamaan suunsa ennen kuin Karjala ehti vastata siihen.

"Sinuna pysyisin maanpinnalla, Savo…nia", hän sanoi pidentäen miehen nimeä täysin tahallaan, "tipahdat vielä."

"Aksel on vain pelkuri", Lappi totesi heti perään ennen kuin Savo ehtisi hermostua, "hän ei itse uskaltaisi nousta poron selkään, vaikka se ei edes lentäisi."

"Uskaltaisin. En vain ole typerys", Aksel vastasi ja virnisti. Savo tuijotti häntä hetken mutta antoi lopulta periksi ja kääntyi taas seuraamaan lentävää poroa ja sen selässä olevaa suomalaista, joka ilmeisesti harjoitteli vaihteeksi äkkipysähdyksiä. Lennossa pysähdysaika oli selvästi pidempi kuin maanpinnalla, mutta silti tarpeeksi äkillinen, että muutaman kerran Tinon ote näytti lipsahtavan. Joukon nuorimmaisena Karjala otti asiakseen näyttää pelästyneeltä Lapin ja Savon lähinnä seuratessa mielenkiinnolla menoa ja Akselin huutaessa Tinolle, että tämän pitäisi tipahtaa jo.

" Не падать!" Karjala huusi, kun suomalaisen ote näytti todellakin lipsuvan. Kaikkien paikallaolijoiden katseet kääntyivät heti häntä kohti.

"Karjala…", kolme ääntä, yksi naisen ja kaksi miehen, sanoi täsmälleen yhtä aikaa.

"Anteeksi…", Karjala mutisi takaisin ja henkäisi helpotuksesta, kun Tino näytti vieläkin roikkuvan suhteellisen hyvin poronsa kyydissä.

"Vad är fel med…", toistaiseksi aivan hiljaa pysynyt nuorimies kysyi, mutta hänetkin vaiennettiin katseella.

"Ahvenanmaa…", Aksel aloitti, mutta Savo keskeytti hänet sujuvasti ennen kuin mies ehtisi aloittaa uutta tappelua.

"Yhdessä puhutaan vain kieltä, jota kaikki ymmärtävät", hän sanoi, "niin sovittiin säännöissä." Aksel kallisti kysyvästi päätään, mutta Ahvenanmaa nyökkäsi hetken mietinnän jälkeen.

"Men jag talar inte på finska", hän sanoi.

"Mutta ymmärrät kuitenkin?" Savo varmisti ja ahvenanmaalainen nyökkäsi. Kyllä hän suomea ymmärsi, ei vain tohtinut puhua, koska kaikki varmasti nauraisivat hänen aksentilleen. Muutenkin hän oli niin erilainen muihin verrattuna, kaikki muut muistuttivat edes jotenkin Tinoa paitsi Lappi, joka toi mieleen enemminkin Norjan, mutta Ahvenanmaa olisi käynyt hyvin Ruotsin pienemmästä ja vähemmän pelottavasta kopiosta. Tino oli joskus sanonut, että hän näytti vain söpöltä. Sekaiset hiukset, lähes turkoosin sävyisät silmät ja ujo hymy, täydellinen söpöyden ruumiillistuma.

"Ja…", Ahvenanmaa vastasi, "och mina namn är Åland. Om Lapland är Sapmi, jag är Åland."

"Onko meillä säännöt?" Aksel yllättäen kysyi ja kaikki unohtivat vastata Ahvenanmaalle.

"On", Lappi totesi, "jos joskus näyttäytyisit kokouksissa, tietäisit niistä."

"Mutta ethän sinä itsekään ole koskaan paikalla…", Karjala sanoi hämmentyneenä ja hetkeksi Lapin huulille kohosi pieni hymy.

"Mutta pidän huolen, että aina paikalla on joku edustajani", hän selitti, mutta Karjala oli silti hämmentynyt.

"Ei siellä kosk…", hän aloitti ja keskeytti oivalluksen saapuessa, "aah." Lappi vain nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä.

"Tino!" Ahvenanmaa huudahti iloisena ja muut kääntyivät sopivasti taas katsomaan, kun suomalainen laskeutui alas poronsa selästä. Eläin oli silti sen verran innokas, ettei tahtonut palata kunnolla maanpinnalle, joten suomalainen joutui hyppäämään muutamasta metristä pehmeään hankeen. Sitten hän käveli hymyillen yleisönsä luokse ja laski pikaisesti ketkä kaikki olivat ajautuneet paikalle.

"Moi", hän tervehti ja sai monenlaisia vastauksia takaisin, "Kainuu ja Pohjanmaa eivät ole täällä?"

"Kainuu on liian kiireinen olemaan erakko ja Pohjanmaata masentaa vieläkin viime kesän vuoksi", Savo selitti ja Tino nyökkäsi. Jotenkin hän oli kyllä arvannutkin.

"Aksel", hän nyökkäsi virnuilevalle suomalaiselle, joka teki pienen kumarruksen takaisin. Sivummalla Ahvenanmaa selitti jotain ruotsiksi, vaikka kukaan ei edes kunnolla kuunnellut.

"Kultaseni", Aksel vastasi.

"Okei, miksi te muuten edes olette täällä?" Tino kysyi seuraavaksi. Kaikki olivat hiljaa lukuun ottamatta ahvenanmaalaista, joka jatkoi silti selitystään. Lopulta Lappi vastasi moottorikelkkansa kyydistä.

"Minä tulin katsomaan poroja", hän sanoi aivan kuin se olisi elämän suurimpia tekoja, "Savo ja Karjala ilmeisesti myös, mutta Aksel tuli selvästi vain siinä toivossa että sinä tipahdat ja taitat niskasi. Ja Ahvenanmaalla oli ilmeisesti jotain asiaa." Nyt muutkin huomioivat silti puhuvan nuorenmiehen ja Tino kuunteli häntä hetken ennen kuin keskeytti hymyillen.

"Det är okej", hän sanoi, "voit mennä Ruotsin luokse. Vie terveisiä."

"Jei, Tack!" nuorukainen vastasi ja katosi siinä samassa paikalta ilman sen suurempia juhlallisuuksia.

"Tuliko hän vain pyytämään lupaa mennä Ruotsin luo…?" Savo kysyi hetken päästä, kun he olivat kaikki katsoneet nuorukaisen perään.

"No, hän on kiltti nuorukainen, joka noudattaa määräyksiä. Useimpia niistä", Tino totesi olkiaan kohauttaen, "toisin kuin eräät…"

"Katsotko sinä minua, kultaseni?" Aksel kysyi ja Tino pudisti päätään.

"En tietenkään", hän vastasi, "tuijotin vain henkilöä takanasi." Karjalan oli siinä vaiheessa pakko tarkistaa, mutta Akselin takana ei todellakaan ollut ketään eikä mitään muuta kuin lunta.

"Selvä, minä lähden lounaalle. Te varmaan tulette mukaan?" Tino ilmoitti ja lähti kävelemään sinne suuntaan, missä hänen mökkinsä oli. Ajatus ruuasta sai joukon liikkeelle ja pian he jättivät porot keskenään mennäkseen syömään kaiken, mitä Tino oli erehtynyt ravinnoksi hankkimaan.

* * *

Lyhyesti löpinää:  
Lappi (eli pohjoisin Suomi, Norja, Ruotsi ja pala Venäjää. Kaikki saamelaisalueet) Nimettiin aiemmin Oonaksi, mutta ei pidä siitäkään nimestä. Luonteelta enemmän kuin Norja, mutta ulkonäöltä kuin Tino. Itseasiassa vanhempi kuin muut. Ajelee ympäri tuntureita moottorikelkalla, pitää huolta poroistaan ja huolehtii omista asioistaan. Ei halua sotkeentua suhteisiin tai poliittisiin asioihin. Preussi pelkää häntä. (Tästäkin muuten piti tulla tarina...)

Kainuu (eli Kainuun kunnat) Hiljainen ja helposti masentuva nainen. Samoin viettää mieluiten aikaa itsekseen. Elää metsästä eikä ymmärrä Savon ja Pohjanmaan murhetta pelloista.

Pohjanmaa (Pohjois-, etelä-, keskipohjanmaa janekaikkipohjanmaat.) Äänekäs ja pitkä mies. Eläytyy helposti kaikkeen ja potee parhaillaan surua viime kesän huonosta satovuodesta. Ainut, joka tulee oikeastaan toimeen kaikkien kanssa samalla tavalla.

Savo (pohjois- ja eteläsavo) Ystävällinen ja puhelias mies. Savonia (Savo englanniksi) on hänelle enemmenkin pilkkanimi, koska se kuulostaa naiselliselta. Ystävällisyydestä huolimatta valehtelee silmät päästään, mutta kertoo myös parhaat tarinat. Kaikkein kovin tappelemaan (Ruotsin vallan aikaan parhaat suomalaisosastot olivat savolaisia... ja kattokaa nyt niiden vaakunoita.)

Karjala (Etelä- ja Pohjois-karjala, myös kannas.) kaikkein nuorin ja jämähtänyt myös ruumiillisesti lapseksi. Ystävällinen ja ovela, viihtyy hyvin Savon seurassa ja luonteeltaan lähinnä Akselia (ilman ärsyttäviä piirteitä) puhuu venäjää yllätettynä tai välillä huomaamattaan.

Aksel (ex-Etelä-Suomi, Entiset punaisten alueet ja Tampere) Tarkemmin löytyy niistä fikeistä mis hän esiinty ekana.

Ahvenanmaa: Karjalaa vain hieman vanhempi ja viettää huomattavan paljon aikaa Ruotsin puolella. Osaa suomea, mutta ei puhu sitä siinä pelossa, että muut nauravat hänelle. Yleensä iloinen eikä huomaa muiden riitoja.

Eli Tinolle jää sitten loput kunnat. Tein tämän jaon muuten osittain sen perusteella missä Suomen rajat ovat ennen menneet, alueelliset erot ja kulttuuri seikat. Voin olla väärässä, mutta musta Suomi jakaantuu aikalailla noin jos mietitään juttuja.


	10. 9 joulukuuta

**A/N: **Islanti ja lunni, that's it. Tämä on muuten henkilökohtainen lempparini näistä.  
Eilen tuli kävijäennätys, enkä mie ees myynyt juhlamokkaa kaks yhden hinnalla!

* * *

Islanti käveli ympäri kotiaan vailla sen suurempaa tekemistä kuin sattumanvaraisten esineiden siirtely toisiin paikkoihin. Hän oli kaivanut joulukoristeet esille pari päivää sitten, mutta ilmeisesti hänen ja lunnin mieltymykset niiden suhteen eivät olleet samalla tasolla. Islanti piti siitä, kun koristeet saivat rauhassa olla kirjahyllyllä tai pöydällä. Lunni taas halusi tonttunsa päättöminä.

Ulkona oli ollut pimeää jo pari tuntia, mutta islantilainen ei halunnut sulkea verhoja. Hän tiesi hyvin, että valo hänen ikkunoistaan loistaisi kilometrien päähän, mutta hän myös piti siitä, että näki oman pelikuvansa mustasta lasista. Jos vain ulkona olisi vielä jotain katsottavaakin, mutta täysin synkkä pimeä kätki kaikki pihan tapahtumat häneltä.

Islanti pysähtyi tuijottamaan yhtä ikkunoista ja hiljalleen ajatus muotoutui hänen mielessään.

"Hei, mihin sinä menet?!" Lunni huusi äkättyään islantilaisen kiskovan takkia päälleen.

"Ulos", hän vastasi lyhyesti ja lintu pörhisti höyheniään jo pelkästä ajatuksesta.

"Siellä on kylmää", se sanoi ja Islanti kohautti olkiaan.

"En minä sanonutkaan, että sinun pitäisi tulla myös", hän totesi kiskoessaan pipoa päähänsä ja hanskoja käteen. Lunni mutisi vielä hetken, mutta päätti sitten isäntänsä seuraamisen sijaan vain käpertyä takaisin pesäänsä. Islanti pudisti päätään ja sulki oven takanaan.

Reippaan tunnin päästä hänen piti käydä avaamassa se ovi uudelleen, jotta lunni tulisi ulos siitä eikä ikkunasta.

"Missä sinä olit?!" lintu tivasi heti, kun pääsi ulos valtion seuraan ja se pörhisti sulkiaan pitääkseen itsensä lämpimänä.

"Tässä pihalla koko ajan", islantilainen vastasi tyynesti ja taputteli lumipalloa käsiensä välissä, "huolestuitko?"

"En tietenkään", lunni raakkui takaisin ja päätti etsiä itselleen jonkin hyvän oksan istumista varten nyt kuin isäntä oli taas löydetty, "mietin vain, jos joku kaappasi sinut ja minun pitäisi rökittää se roisto."

"Sinulla on suuret luulot linnuksi", Islanti totesi.

"Osa karsimaani", lintu vastasi oksaltaan ja silmäili hiukan varoen tapaa, jolla valtio käsitteli lumipalloa, "jos nakkaat tuon minua kohti, minä tungen silakoita sänkyysi." Islanti hymähti, mutta heittämisen sijaan hän asetti lumipallon alas kekoon muiden joukkoon.

"Minulla on muita suunnitelmia tälle", hän vastasi ja jatkoi nopeasti ennen kuin lunni ehti kysyä, "näet sitten."

Vei vielä pari kymmentä minuuttia ennen kuin Islanti oli valmis ja koko sen ajan lunni pommitti häntä kysymyksillä. Mitä sinä teet? Mikä se on? Miksi? Ollakseen kovis, lintu oli kyllä viimeisen päälle utelias. Lopulta työ oli kuitenkin valmis ja Islanti kaivoi sytyttimen taskustaan.

"Nytkö sinä poltat talon?" lunni kysyi, "täällä on kylmä, mutta parempi olisi mennä sinne sisälle kuin polttaa." Islanti pysähtyi hetkeksi ja tuijotti lintuaan hetken.

"Näytänkö minä tuhopolttajalta?" hän kysyi.

"Huonolta sellaiselta, joo", lunni vastasi eikä kukaan tiennyt aivan oliko se outo kehu vai loukkaus. Islanti kohautti olkiaan ja kumartui sytyttämään kynttilöitä, joita hän oli asetellut lyhtyjensä sisään. Työ kesti sekin hetken sillä puolessatoista tunnissa sai nopealla tahdilla aikaan yllättävän monta lyhtyä. Saatuaan kaikki valmiiksi hän perääntyi takaisin sinne, missä lunni istui puunoksalla.

"No?" hän kysyi linnulta, joka tuijotti pieniä liekkejä ja sitä kuinka se loisti kuvioina lumelle.

"Nätti", se vastasi ja sen nokasta se oli jo suuri kehu. Islanti palasi sisälle lintu mukanaan ja vain istui hetken keittiönpöydän ääressä katsomassa nyt valoisammalle pihalle.


	11. 10 joulukuuta

**A/N: **Jotain jännää tapahtui mun järjestyksen kanssa (jota ei muuten ees oo olemassa) ja tämän olisi pitänyt ilmestyä jo aiemmin, mutta ilmeisesti se ei tehnykään niin ja joku kiilasi välistä. Anyway, täällä se nyt on.

Mulla ei ees oo omaa joulukalenteria, kun ei ollut varaa ja mä kuitenkin söisin sen heti. (tai ehkä en paperiversioita...)

* * *

Oli olemassa kolmenlaisia ihmisiä. Niitä, jotka heräsivät joka aamu jo ennen kukkoa ja keittivät aamupuuronsa siinä vaiheessa kun se kukko vasta harkitsi kiekumista, ja niitä jotka nukkuivat sikeästi puoleenpäivään jos se vain oli mahdollista. Ja sitten oli sellaisia kuin Tanska.

Hän nousi aina aikaisin, joskus hyvin aikaisin, mutta hän ei koskaan varsinaisesti herännyt. Hän vain kyllästyi nukkumaan ja nousi ylös. Tapahtuma oli niin nopea, että sitä ei voinut kutsua heräämiseksi.

Aivan niin kuin tänä aamuna. Pohjolan talviyöt olivat pitkiä eikä aurinko ollut vielä noussut, kun tanskalainen avasi silmänsä ja nousi ylös. Hän hymyili ja, kuten Norja kerran huomautti, se oli jo merkki oudosta mielestä. Kukaan ei herännyt hymyillen. Paitsi Tanska.

Aivan ensimmäiseksi hän poimi joulukalenterin yöpöydältä ja mietti hetken, mikä päivä oli, ja avasi sitten oikean luukun ennen kuin kömpi sängyltä ja suuntasi vaatekaapille etsimään vaatteita. Kaapin oven sisäpuolelle oli teipattu toinen kalenteri, ja hän aukaisi senkin luukun samalla kun kiskoi housuja jalkaansa.

Kolmas kalenteri nojasi keittiössä hedelmäkulhoa vasten. Se oli niitä joissa oli suklaata sisällä ja tanskalainen mussutti tämän päivän palaa etsiessään sopivaa aamupalaa jääkaapista. Oikeastaan hänen pitäisikin käydä kaupassa sinä päivänä, sillä jäljellä ei ollut oikeastaan muuta kuin muroja. Nekin kuitenkin kelpasivat hyvin ja Tanska lusikoi annostaan suuhunsa samalla kuin käveli ympäri taloa etsien puhelintaan. Kello oli melkein seitsemän ja oli aika soittaa Norjalle hyvää huomenta –puhelu. Matkalla hän aukaisi luukun vielä yhdestä kalenterista, joka oli kiinnitetty naulaan keittiön seinälle.

Puhelin löytyi viimein sanomalehden alta, mutta hän päätti kuitenkin pestä hampaansa ennen soittoa. Tuskin norjalainen puhelimen kautta saisi selville, haisiko hänen henkensä yön jäljiltä vai ei, mutta ei kannattanut ottaa riskiä. Pesuhuoneessa hän voisi samalla aukaista siellä olevan kalenterin. Se oli postikortti kokoinen ja vaati pientä sorminäppäryyttä saada vain yksi luukku kerrallaan auki.

"Hyvää huomenta, Nor!" hän toivotti iloisesti heti kun norjalainen vastasi puhelimeen. Hetken langan toisessa päässä oli hiljaista ja Tanska ehti jo miettiä, oliko hän sittenkin liian aikaisessa. Norjalle ei kannattanut soittaa ennen tämän kolmatta aamukahvi kupillista.

"Olet myöhässä", tuttu ääni viimein vastasi, "anna kun arvaan, olet taas hamstrannut kalentereita ja käytät koko aamun niiden aukaisemiseen?" Tanska nauroi ja istahti sohvalle poimien sillä lojuneen suklaakalenterin syliinsä.

"Minä pidän niistä", hän vastasi, "kuten sinusta. Hei, saanko tulla käymään pian?" Norja tuhahti.

"En minä kai voi sitä kieltää", mies vastasi ja Norjan suusta se oli sama kuin suora pyyntö saapua paikalle heti paikalla. Tanska nyökkäsi itsekseen, päivän ohjelma olisi sillä selvä. Hän menisi tapaamaan Norjaa!

Vielä hetken juttelun jälkeen Norja lopulta käski miehen lopettaa puhelu ja antaa hänen syödä aamupalansa loppuun. Tanska totteli kiltisti, mutta vasta pitkien hyvästelyjen jälkeen. Puhelun sulkeuduttua hän jäi kuitenkin näpertämään puhelintaan ja kaivoi joulukalenteri sovelluksen esille tarkistaakseen, mitä se näytti tänään. Sitten hän päätti, että oli aika lähteä hakeutumaan Norjan suuntaan. Mitä aikaisemmin hän lähtisi, sitä aikaisemmin hän olisi perillä ja siitä ajatuksesta tanskalainen piti.

Matkalla eteiseen hänellä oli vielä kaksi kalenteria. Yksi paperinen, joka oli kiinnitetty eteisen peilin kehykseen, ja yksi suklaata sisältävä, joka lojui lattialla kokonsa vuoksi. Eteisessäkin oli yksi hattuhyllyllä ja sen tanskalainen aukaisi juuri ennen kuin astui ovesta ulos.

Istuessaan junassa matkalla kohti Tukholmaa, josta hän voisi vaihtaa junan Osloon, hän kaivoi takkinsa taskussa olleen raaputusarvan esiin ja raaputti huolella tämän päivän kohdan esiin. Sitten hän hymyili ja istui koko loppu matkan hiljaa odottaen, että näkisi norjalaisen naapurinsa.


	12. 11 joulukuuta

**A/N: **Koska Hollanti on sosiaalisesti ujo, mutta aktiivisimmat postcrossaajat tulee Hollannista. (Ujouskaan ei ole totta, juuri tapasin yhden porukan joka sai kyllä ihan kivasti meteliä aikaan.)  
Meinasin unohtaa tämän tänään kokonaan ja sitten vielä meinasin laittaa fikin sijaan tänne yhden koulutöistäni... Siinä olisitte sitten ihmetelleet kun luukun sijaan luette katsausta Suomen sikatalouden alueelliseen keskittymiseen.  
Klikkauksia on enää vain pari vaille tuhat ja joulukuu puolessa välissä. Tällä menolla päihitetään viime vuoden kalenteri.

* * *

Hänen kuuluisi toivottaa hyvää joulua. Ei edes tarvinnut sanoa kahta sanaa enempää ja viesti olisi sillä selvä, mutta jostain syystä hän ei saanut itseään sanomaan sitä. Ei varsinkaan silloin, kun joku oli paikalla, ja joulun toivotukset vain itselle eivät olleet mistään kotoisin.

Tosin muutkin toivotukset ja sosiaalisuus ylipäätänsä olivat hänelle vaikeita ja hän itse oli ihan tyytyväinen tähän tilanteeseen, mutta hänen pomonsa ajaisi hänet vielä hulluksi valituksillaan. Miksi hänen edes pitäisi olla kaikkien kaveri? Hän kuitenkin jätti tappelematta ja hänestä se oli jo ihan tarpeeksi suuri ystävällisyyden osoitus. Sitä paitsi hänellä oli tulppaanit ja kaikki saivat niitä, jos halusivat.

Hollanti tuijotti pöytää edessään aivan kuin kaikki olisi sen vika ja pyöritteli kynää kädessään välittämättä siitä, että siitä oli jäänyt korkki auki ja se jätti kapean mustan viirun hänen ihoonsa joka kerta kun tasainen pyörähdys lipsahti hieman. Hän tiesi, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä mutta hän ei todellakaan tahtonut tehdä sitä. "Opettele vain sanomaan se" oli hänen pomonsa sanonut ja hänen sisarensa oli ihmetellyt jo vuosia, miksei hän vieläkään saanut niin yksinkertaisia sanoja ulos suustaan kenenkään edessä.

Hollanti mietti vielä hetken, jos hän vain sanoisi hyvää joulua kerran itsekseen, nauhoittaisi sen ja lähettäisi sitten yhden napin painalluksella kaikille saman viestin. Ajatus tuntui hyvältä ja säästäisi aikaakin, mutta joku kuitenkin saisi selville ja sitten hänen pomonsa valittaisi taas siitä miten epäkohtelias hän oli. Hollanti pyöräytti silmiään ja mutisi hetken itsekseen ennen kuin pieni virnistys kohosi hänen huulilleen.

Onneksi oli aina yksi vaihtoehto.

Hän pyöräytti kynän oikeaan asentoon kädessään ja tempaisi pöydänkulman pinosta ensimmäisen jouluaiheisen kortin esiin. Hän oli tiennyt jo alusta asti, että tekisi tämän tänäkin vuonna näin. Kunhan oli vain näön vuoksi muka aikonut toivottaa hyvää joulua kaikille kasvotusten ja pohtinut asiaa.

Hän antoi kuitenkin sen verran periksi, että osti tyhjiä kortteja joihin piti kirjoittaa toivotus omin käsin. Vain että pomo ja tietty naapurivaltio pysyisivät tyytyväisinä.


	13. 12 joulukuuta

**A/N: **Jotenkin Unkari + Itävalta + Italia on minusta perhe.  
Huomiselle se varoitus, että nyt on kaikki valmiit luukut käytetty ja mulla on vielä ainakin huomenna "juokse kaikkialle ja tee kaikki" -päivä, joten saatan "unohtaa" koko luukun.

* * *

"Voi Ita!" unkarilainen huudahti riemastuneena nähdessään tutun hahmon kävelevän pihatietä pitkin. Hän itse oli ollut puutarhassa, vaikka ei siellä keskellä talvea juurikaan mitään ollut, mutta nähdessään italialaisen hän lähti kävelemään tätä vastaan.

"Unkari-neiti, ciao", Italia sanoi ja antoi naisen halata itseään.

"Olen siis vieläkin neiti? Saat minut tuntemaan itseni niin nuoreksi", hän nauroi.

"Mutta sinä olet nuori", italialainen vastasi iloisesti ja Unkari halasi häntä vielä kerran kiitokseksi.

"Selvä, sitten minä olen", Unkari vieläkin naureskeli, "mutta mikä sinut tänne toi? Itävalta on sisällä, jos halusit tavata hänet." Italia hymyili hänkin ja nyökkäsi.

"Tahdoin toivottaa hyvää joulua", hän vastasi, kun he kaksi lähtivät yhdessä kävelemään taloa kohti, "olin menossa Saksan luokse. Nyt on jo melkein loma aika, mutta hän ei osaa lopettaa työntekoa, jos minä en mene sinne!" Unkari pudisti päätään ja mutisi myöntävästi, vaikka hän tiesi hyvin, että loma-aikaan ei ollut sentään niin lyhyt aika vielä. Mutta Saksalle tekisi seura aina vain hyvää.

"Oletko joulun hänen luonaan?" Unkari kysyi uteliaana ja italialainen nyökkäsi.

"Olen ensin siellä ja sitten olen kotona veljen kanssa", hän vastasi iloisesti, "sanoin Romalle, että hän voisi tulla Saksan luo myös. Saksalla on niin iso talokin! Mutta hän sanoi ensin, että hänellä on suunnitelmia, mutta kuin kysyin, millaisia, hän vain käski minun pitää huoli omista asioistani."

"Hmm… Kuulostaa normaalilta häneltä", Unkari totesi ja yhtäkkiä Italian hymy vaihtui hetkeksi virnistykseksi, joka olisi ollut paljon tutumpi hänen veljensä kasvoilla.

"Mutta minä luin hänen tekstiviestinsä", hän sanoi hiukan hiljempaa aivan kuin vanhempi italialainen voisi kuulla hänet, "ja hän menee Espanjan luo siksi aikaa, kun minä olen Saksalla." Unkari kohotti hieman toista kulmaansa ja naurahti.

"Vai niin…", hän vastasi jollain tavalla miettivällä sävyllä.

"Missä sinä vietät joulun?" Italia kysyi takaisin ennen kuin unkarilainen ehti kadota mietteisiinsä sen enempää.

"Täällä Itävallan kanssa", nainen vastasi, "mutta käymme varmaan Saksan luona jossain välissä, niin näemme siellä. Ja uudeksi vuodeksi menen kotiin." Italia nyökkäsi ja katseli käytävien tuttuja tauluja ja normaaleja koristuksia mietteissään samalla kun he kävelivät eteenpäin. Itävalta oli luultavasti pianohuoneessa tähän aikaan päivästä ja Italia olisi osannut sinne itsekin hyvin, mutta Unkarin seura oli tervetullutta.

"Unkari-neiti", Italia lopulta keskeytti pienen hiljaisuuden, "eikö Itävalta pidä joulusta?" Unkari pysähtyi ja loi kysyvän katseen italialaiseen ennen kuin tajusi. Tähän aikaan vuodesta jokainen koti oli koristeltu ja käytävillä leijuisi joulun tuoksua tai ainakin jossain nurkassa olisi joulukuusi tai edes pieni enkeli, mutta Itävallan talo näytti täsmälleen samalta kuin muinakin vuodenaikoina. Kynttilöitäkin oli vain sen verran esillä kun oli yleensä.

"Kyllä hän pitää", unkarilainen vastasi hymyillen, "hän ei vain välitä koristella tai…" Italia jäi odottamaan jatkoa, mutta Unkari pysyi hiljaa ja näytti miettivän ennen kuin jatkoi.

"Minä näytän sinulle jotain", hän sanoi lopulta ja viittoili italialaista seuraamaan. He kulkivat pianohuoneen ovelle, mutta koputtamisen sijaan Unkari vain pysähtyi ja painoi sormensa huulilleen merkiksi, että Italian tulisi pysyä hiljaa. Sitten hän raotti ovea hiukan.

Beethovenin, Mozartin ja Chopinin sävellykset olivat kaikki tuttuja tässä talossa, mutta tällä kertaa yksikään niistä ei sointunut pianolta. Sen sijaan sävel oli helppo tunnistaa joululauluksi. Italia olisi jopa muistanut sanat ja laulanut mukana, jos Unkari ei olisi pyytänyt häntä olemaan hiljaa. He vain kuuntelivat hetken ovenraossa, kun kappale loppui ja vaihtui toiseksi aivan yhtä tunnetuksi joululauluksi.

"Tämä on hänen tapansa nauttia joulusta", Unkari kuiskasi hiljaa ja aivan yhtä hiljaa Italia nyökkäsi kuunnelleen pianon kaunista säveltä.


	14. 13 joulukuuta

**A/N: **Taas Sveitsi ja Liechtenstein. Tämä kalenteri on jotenkin saksalaismaislaisen painoitteinen.  
Kirjoitin tämän koulussa salaa ihan vain en edes tiedä miksi, jotta teillä olisi jotain lukemista?

* * *

Hänen askeleensa olivat pehmeät ja äänettömät, vaikka kivilattioiden kylmyys tuntui jalkapohjissa paksuista matoista ja tossuista huolimatta. Hengitys höyrysi hieman, mutta nainen oli pukenut takkinsa suojaksi yölliselle kävelyretkilleen pitkin vanhan linnan käytäviä. Joskus kauan sitten ne käytävät olisivat olleet vielä kylmempiä samoin kuin huoneet, joita pystyi lämmittämään vain suurilla uuneilla, mutta viimeisen vuosisadan aikana linnan ikkunoihin oli asennettu lasit ja asuinhuoneisiin lämmitys. Vain käytävät olivat jääneet lämmittämättä sillä Sveitsi ei halunnut tuhlata rahaa turhan tilan lämmitykseen. Sitä paitsi tämä linna oli yleensä vain kesäkoti heille.

Se oli myös Liechtensteinin suosikki. Korkealle vuorenrinteelle kaikkien saavuttamattomiin pystytetty pieni linna oli uhmannut luontoa jo parisataa vuotta ja luultavasti uhmaisi toisetkin parisataa. Sinne pääsi vain kiemuraista vuoristotietä, joka oli juuri ja juuri soveltuva pienelle autolle. Linna oli suhteellisen pieni, enimmillään se oli ollut koti viidellekymmenelle hengelle, ja siinä oli eläinsuojat ja tallit vaikka karjaa ei nykyään pidettykään enää. Sveitsi oli kuitenkin halunnut pitää turvapaikkansa mahdollisimman entisellään ja siitä Liechtenstein oli iloinen.

Yleensä he eivät viettäneet täällä kuin kesät nykyään, mutta alun perin tämä oli ollut turva, paikka jonne kerätä ihmiset suojaan. Niin monet kerrat Liechtenstein oli lähetetty tänne pois uhkaavien tilanteiden tieltä ja hän oli odottanut veljeltään sanaa, että kaikki olisikin hyvin.

Naisen askeleet veivät hänet helposti kierteisiä portaita pitkin ylös torniin. Kaikista lukuisista syistä, miksi hän rakasti juuri tätä paikkaa eniten, tähdet olivat tärkein. Se oli myös syy miksi he olivat tulleet tänne keskellä talvea vain hetki ennen joulua. Tänä yönä näkyisi tähdenlentoja ja Liechtenstein antaisi mitä vain nähdäkseen ne parhaalta paikalta korkealta alpien rinteiltä, jonne kaupungin valot eivät yltäneet. Hän melkein juoksi viimeiset askelmat ja työnsi puisen luukun auki kömpiäkseen ulkoilmaan.

Tasanteella oli lunta, mutta he olivat edellisenä päivänä pudotelleet suurimman osan alas. Nainen katsoi nopeasti ympärilleen tarkistaakseen, oliko hän tälläkin kertaa ehtinyt paikalle ensimmäisenä. Sveitsiä ei näkynyt vielä, joten hän nyökkäsi itsekseen ja istuutui alas nojaten selkänsä muurin harjaa vasten. Hän nosti katseensa odottavasti taivaalle ja laski sen takaisin alas vasta, kun kuuli narahduksen oviluukun suunnalta. Liechtenstein hymyili veljelleen, kun mies käveli lähemmäs ja istuutui hänen vierelleen.

"Oletko vielä nähnyt yhtään?" hän kysyi ja Liechtenstein pudisti päätään.

"En", hän vastasi, "tulit sopivasti."

"Hyvä", Sveitsi mutisi ja he kumpikin kohottivat katseensa taas taivaalle. Hetken päästä yksi tähdenlento kaarsi taivaan poikki valoviiruna ja se sai nopeasti seuraa. Liechtenstein yritti vanhasta tottumuksesta nähdä, jos jokin niistä tipahtaisi maahan asti, ja Sveitsi laski ääneen, kuinka monta hän näki. Näytös kesti juuri sopivan hetken, jotta he eivät ehtineet paleltua mutta esittää kuitenkin tarpeeksi toiveita. Viimeisen tähdenlennon jälkeen Liechtenstein huokaisi ja liikahti paikallaan.

"Mitä sinä toivoit?" hän kysyi veljeltään ja Sveitsi katsoi taivaalle vielä hetken ennen kun laski katseensa.

"Jos kertoisin, se ei toteutuisi", hän vastasi, mutta nainen ei antanut periksi.

"Sinä kerroit viimeksikin", hän yritti, mutta Sveitsi pudisti päätään ja hymyili hiukan.

"Ja se toive ei toteutunut", hän totesi.

"Kerro jokin sellainen, jonka ei tarvitse toteutua."

"Miksi minä edes toivoisin, jotain mitä en oikeasti halua?" Sveitsi vastasi, mutta hänen vakavassa äänessään oli ripaus naurua. Hän nousi ylös ja venytteli selkäänsä, joka oli vaatteista huolimatta kylmettynyt ulkona istuessa. Liechtenstein seurasi hänen esimerkkiään vaikka loikin vielä pari haikeaa katsetta nyt tyhjentyneelle taivaalle.

"Aika mennä nukkumaan", Sveitsi totesi ja tarjosi kätensä sisarelleen. Nainen hymyili ja tarttui siihen. Heidän kummankin kädet olivat kylmät, mutta kuitenkin kumpikin ajatteli, miten toisen käsi lämmitti.


	15. 14 joulukuuta

**A/N:** Kukaan ei koskaan muistuta mua näistä, joten unohdan koko jutun koko ajan. Ja Saksa esiintyy taas.

* * *

"Saksa?" italialainen kutsui ja automaattisesti saksalainen käänsi katseensa pois lehdestä kohdatakseen Italian kysyvän katseen. Hän nyökkäsi hitaasti merkiksi siitä, että kuunteli. Pieni hymy kaareili italialaisen huulilla, mutta hän näytti kuitenkin normaalia vakavammalta, mikä tosin ei täysin huolettanut Saksaa. Tietenkin pirteä ja yliaktiivinen Italia oli paljon tutumpi näky, mutta osasi mies olla myös rauhallinen toisinaan.

"Tehän olette ystäviä Suomen kanssa?" Italia kysyi ja kiersi sohvan ympäri istuakseen saksalaisen viereen. Tietenkään hän ei välittänyt henkilökohtaisesta tilasta vaan kiemurteli aivan toisen kylkeen kiinni sen sijaan että olisi pitänyt puolenmetrin välin. Ei sillä, että Saksaa haittasi, näin hänen olisi helpompaa siirtää käsivartensa jossain välissä puolihuolimattomasti pienemmän miehen olan yli.

"Meillä on hyvät välit", hän totesi vastaukseksi. Ei heitä voinut parhaiksi kavereiksi sanoa, mutta heillä oli paljon samoja piirteitä ja Saksa oli oppinut tuntemaan suomalaisen hyvin kaikkien yhteisten asioiden ohessa.

"Niin ajattelinkin", Italia vastasi ja jatkoi sitten suoraan alkuperäiseen aiheeseensa välttämättä enää pidentää asiaa, "voitko kysyä häneltä, kummalla listalla minä olen?" Saksa oli hetken hiljaa ja mietti hetken.

"Niin millä listalla?" hän kysyi täysin ulkona asiasta.

"Tuhmien ja kilttien listalla", Italia vastasi aivan kuin itsestäänselvyyden, "hänellä on pakko olla sellainen."

"Tuota…"

"Miten hän muuten tietäisi, kuka on ollut kiltti ja kuka ei? Ei hän voi vain tuoda lahjoja kelle vain, joten täytyy olla olemassa lista aivan kuin…" Italia pisti vaiheensa päälle ja antoi puhetta tulla taukoamatta. Hän jopa vaihtoi kieltä pystyäkseen tuottamaan vaikuttavamman puhetulvan. Saksa kuunteli hetken ja keskeytti sitten taktisesti oikeassa välissä.

"Eiköhän hänellä sitten ole sellainen lista", mies totesi poliittisesti.

"Joten?" Italia kysyi ja hymyili.

"Minä kysyn häneltä…", saksalainen vastasi, "mutta olen aika varma, että olet kilttien listalla." Italialainen palkitsi hänet riemastuneella huudahduksella.

"Oletko sinäkin sillä listalla?" hän kysyi.

"Ehkä", Saksa mutisi, mutta se ei pysäyttänyt Italialaista vielä.

"Entä veli?" hän kysyi, "ja Gil? Kummalla he ovat?"

"Eiköhän Romano ole uhkaillut tiensä kilttien puolelle ajat sitten", Saksa vastasi totisena ja täysin epäröimättä, "ja Gil on luultavasti ansainnut kunniapaikan ilkeiden puolella aikakausia sitten… Jos häntä on edes sillä toisella listalla näkynytkään…" Italia oli päättänyt, että tämä oli hyvä aihe keskustelulle ja hän arvuutteli saksalaisen kanssa vielä tovin listojen nimiä kunnes Saksa keksi hänelle muuta tekemistä.


	16. 15 joulukuuta

**A/N: **Kiitos kommentista~! Vaikka pysyn suhteellisen tyytyväisenä ihan klikkauksia katsellessa (1400 menossa nyt, wou) niin aina kannattaa pitää vähän ääntä välistä. Ihan vaan, että tiedän että täällä on ihmisiä jotka tahtovat nähdä loputkin luukut.  
Spamanoa... Voisin omistaa tämän Sipille ihan vain, että tiedän sitten kun hän tulee paikalle lukemaan...

* * *

Romano huokaisi unessaan ja kierähti vatsalleen venyttäen jalkojaan ja käsiään samalla. Käsivarret löysivät nopeasti uudelleen paikkansa tiukasti tyynyn ympäriltä, mutta jalkansa hän taivutti takaisin peiton alle vasta kun kylmän tunne varpaissa saavutti hänen puolitokkuraisen mielensä. Hän mutisi itsekseen jotain turhanpäiväistä ja hautasi kasvonsa tyynyyn iloisena siitä ajatuksesta, että sai nukkua vielä ainakin pari tuntia.

"Lovi!"

Tai sitten ei.

"Lo. Vi. No!" espanjalainen aksentti lausui jokaisen tavun huolella. Romano vihasi nimeään muutenkin, mutta miksi miehen piti sanoa se vielä niin vastustamat… Ei, nyt hän ajatteli väärin.

"Roma… Herää", Espanja pyysi ja samassa italialaisen sänky oli yhtäkkiä paljon ahtaampi, kun mies tunki iloisesti hänen viereensä. Romano murahti ja päätti lopettaa nukkumisen teeskentelyn ennen kuin espanjalainen ottaisi muitakin vapauksia.

"Pois sängystäni idiootti", hän ärähti ja hänelle vastattiin naurun ja vastalauseen sekaisella äännähdyksellä.

"Mutta ulkona on kylmä", mies valitti, "ja sinä olet niin lämmin…" Hän painoi kasvonsa suoraan italialaisen paljaaseen niskaan ja sai Romanon melkein hyppäämään ylös sekä äkillisen kosketuksen että kylmyyden vuoksi. Hyppäämisen sijaan hän kuitenkin kierähti selälleen ja läimäytti espanjalaista takaraivoon kämmensyrjällään.

"Pois", hän komensi, mutta taas hänen käskynsä jätettiin huomiotta aivan kuten niin monesti ennenkin.

"Mutten tahdo", Espanja lähes lauloi ja hieroi kylmää poskeaan tällä kertaa italialaisen olkapäätä vasten, "siellä sataa luntakin. Tahdon olla täällä lämpimässä." Romano mumisi jotain puoliääneen, mutta ei kuitenkaan potkaissut toista miestä alas sängyltä ja se oli jo erävoitto Espanjalle.

"Meillä on vierashuonekin", italialainen lopulta sanoi tarpeeksi kovaa, että sen pystyi ymmärtämään, "ja… Kuka sinut edes päästi sisälle!?"

"Vierashuoneessa on kylmä myös", Espanja vastasi nyt hiukan vaimeammalla äänellä, "ja Feli avasi oven. Hän on alakerrassa… Tekemässä jotain… En tiedä…" Sana sanalta miehen ääni vaipui enemmän ja hän veti Romanon paremmin itseään vasten.

"Minä sanoin Felille… Hei, nukutko sinä?" Romano katsoi miestä epäilevästi ja tuli lopulta siihen tulokseen, että espanjalainen oli tosiaankin nukahtanut hänen päälleen. Hän jopa hymyili tyytyväisenä ja näytti kaikin puolin onnelliselta. Italialainen katsoi häntä hetken harkiten pitkään eri vaihtoehtoja, mutta lopulta hän vain päästi pitkän huokaisun ja taputti miehen hiuksia.

"Tästä puhutaan vielä myöhemmin", hän lupasi synkeällä äänellä, mutta sitten hän kiemurteli itsensä parempaan asentoon ja hetken päästä hän vaipui takaisin uneen kuunnellen espanjalaisen sydämen lyömää tuttua rytmiä.

Hän saisi sittenkin nukkua vielä pari tuntia.


	17. 16 joulukuuta

**A/N: **Tänään Puola ja Liettua... Mun Puolasta tulee aina hassu.  
En edes enää muista onko tämä canon vai jonkun headcanon, mutta mä oon saanut päähäni että valtiot voivat pikasiirtyä paikasta toiseen. Säästää kivasti lentomaksuissa... Saattoi muuten olla canon, kun ihan kuin olisin nähnyt jonkin jutun missä Saksa ei voinut tehdä sitä, koska ei uskonut siihen... no, mene ja tiedä. Kuitenkin tämä juttu on Hop-hop Italian mukaan ja Puola nappasi sen nimityksen.

* * *

"Minä leivon, leivon, leivon…", Puola rallatteli itsekseen ja pyöritteli taikinaa käsissään, "minä leivon jouluksi… Paljon leivon…". Hänen improvisoidussa laulussaan ei oikeastaan ollut rytmiä minkään vertaa eikä sillä olisi päästy Euroviisuissa finaalin viiden parhaan joukkoon, mutta ainakin hän sai olla äänessä. Tyhjässä talossa pelkkä hiljaisuuden kuunteleminen ei ollut häntä varten ja televisio tai radio ei sopinut tunnelmaan. Joten hän rallatteli kaiken, mitä päähän tuli.

"Kaikkea leivon… ja sitten", hänen äänensä kohosi hiukan dramaattiselle tasolle ja hän löi toisen kätensä taikinan keskelle, "paistan kaiken!" Taikina ilmeisesti taipui kohtaloonsa, koska se ei vastustellut kun mies alkoi pyöritellä siitä palasia pienemmiksi osiksi.

"Aion syödä kaiken… Tai ehkä en, osan annan pois… pois. Pois!" hän suoritti jälleen mielestään erinomaisen tenori-suorituksen ja työnsi uuden pellin uuniin. Hänellä oli silti vielä paljon tehtävää ja vain puoli päivää jäljellä.

"Ja sitten leivon kakun, oikein kauniin kakun", jotenkin hän onnistui pitämään oikean rytmin silloinkin kun oli vyötäisiään myöten jääkaapissa, "mutta missä ovat kanamunat? Ei tule kakkua ilman… Tarvitsen niitä!" Kananmunat eivät kuitenkaan ilmaantuneet maagisesti hänen silmiensä eteen eivätkä ne olleet myöskään maitopurkkien takana piilossa. Puolalainen mutristi huuliaan harmistuneena ja kömpi ulos jääkaapista.

"Mitä minä nyt teen…", hän mietti ääneen tällä kertaa normaalilla äänellään, "en saa tehtyä… Soitan Lietille!" Ajatuksesta riemastuneena hän kaivoi puhelimensa jostain lukemattomien keittokirjojen välistä ja valitsi numeron, jonka tiesi ulkoa ilmankin puhelimen luettelo-ominaisuutta. Liettua vastasi kolmannen tuuttauksen jälkeen.

"Puola?" hän kysyi ja puolalaisen riemastunut kiljaisu oli tarpeeksi hyvä vastaus, "mitä nyt?"

"Ei mitään", Puola vastasi, "tai siis, tarvitsen kananmunia, Liet."

"Niitä saa kaupasta", liettualainen vastasi, mutta jotenkin arvasi ettei kyse ollut vain kananmunista, "mutta kai minä voin…" Puola keskeytti hänet nopeasti.

"Kiitos, kiitos Liet", hän sanoi, "pelastava enkelini, saat puolet leivoksistani!"

"Puola…", Liettua vastasi, "jos sinulla on kiire, saat kananmunia varmasti myös naapurilta."

"En halua naapurin kananmunia, haluan sinut", Puola sanoi suoraan edes peittelemättä enää sitä ajatusta, ettei kaikki ollutkaan vain kananmunien takia, "kiltti Liet, tee hop-hop ja tule tänne." Puhelimen toisessa päässä Liettua naurahti ja pudisti päätään samaan aikaan. Joskus hän ei vain voinut uskoa toista, mutta jotenkin hän löysi aina itsensä uudestaan Puolan raikkaasta seurasta.

"Selvä, minä teen… Hop-hopin", hän vastasi miettien missä välissä Italia oli tartuttanut tuon nimityksen puolalaisen puheeseen, "olen siellä… Viiden minuutin päästä."

"Kiitos Liet!" Puola lähes huusi ennen kuin sulki puhelimen. Liettua huokaisi vielä ennen kuin lähti hakemaan kananmunia omasta jääkaapistaan, mutta se oli kaikkea muuta kuin surullinen tai pettynyt huokaisu. Hän halusi mennä Puolan luokse aivan yhtä paljon kuin Puola itse halusi hänet sinne.


	18. 17 joulukuuta

**A/N: **Norja ja Tanska. Tämä on myös yksi henkilökohtaisista suosikeistani, vaikka onkin hyvin nopeasti kirjoitettu.

* * *

Norja taitteli harsonohutta paperia näppärästi ja varoen rikkomasta sitä varovasti. Hän näytti keskittyneen työhönsä ja jäänsiniset silmät katsoivat tarkkaan, että jokainen kulma tuli juuri oikealle kohdalle ja samaa tarkkuutta hän käytti leikatessaan paperia. Hän myös jätti Tanskan täysin huomiotta.

Tanskalainen nojasi käsivarsiinsa pöydän toisessa päässä ja tarkkaili norjalaisen jokaista liikettä aivan yhtä tarkasti kuin norjalainen itse työskenteli. Hän myös yritti pysyä mahdollisimman hiljaa ja onnistuikin siinä yllättävän hyvin. Hän vain oli niin utelias.

"Nor… Mitä sinä teet?" hän viimein kysyi pääteltyään, että mitä hyvänsä se sitten olikin, Norja tuskin nakkaisi häntä saksilla.

"Paperilumihiutaleita", Norja vastasi yksinkertaisesti ja taitteli juuri leikkaamansa paperin auki, jotta Tanska näkisi kunnolla. Harson ohut ja läpikuultava valkoinen paperi oli muutamalla taitolla ja leikkauksella saanut hiutaleen muodon. Norja siirsi sen hellästi kasaan muiden valmiiden joukkoon.

"Kaunis", Tanska mutisi, "mihin sinä sitä tarvitset?"

"Ikkunaan koristeeksi", norjalainen vastasi ja hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen hän kumartui ja poimi jaloissaan olevasta laatikosta toiset sakset ja tyhjiä papereita. Hän työnsi ne tanskalaisen eteen sanomatta sanaakaan ja tanskalainen hymyili kevyesti alkaessaan taitella omaa paperiarkkiaan matkien Norjan tapaa. Mutta vaikka hän kuinka yritti, hänen hiutaleissaan tuntui aina olevan jotain pielessä eikä niistä tullut läheskään niin sieviä kuin Norjan tekemistä. Tanska yritti parhaansa seurata ohjeita, mutta hän ei vain onnistunut. Lopulta hän luovutti ajatellen, ettei halunnut tuhlata paperia enää, ja keskittyi vain seuraamaan norjalaista ja tämän huolellisia käsiä.

Norjaa ei harmittanut paperin tuhlaus. Oikeastaan hän oli vain nauttinut tilanteesta. Ei siksi, että Tanska ei onnistunut jossain niin yksinkertaisessa kuin paperilumihiutaleiden teossa vaan siksi, että mies näytti niin uskomattoman suloiselta keskittyessään johonkin niin kovasti ja sitten mököttäen epäonnistumisen vuoksi. Norja oli melkein halunnut halata häntä ihan vain sen takia.

Aamulla ensimmäiseksi hän kuitenkin ajatteli kahvia, ei paperilumihiutaleita, jotka he olivat illalla teipanneet ikkunoihin. Matkalla keittiöön Norja joutui kuitenkin yllättäen keskeyttämään kahvinhakureissunsa.

Keskellä olohuonetta oli kasa legoja. Eikä vain kasa, vaan ihan selvä rakennelma. Se oli suhteellisen isokin ja Tanska oli joutunut siirtämään huonekaluja hiukan pois sen tieltä rakentaessaan sitä. Norjalta meni hetki ennen kuin hän yhdisti kapeat lego vanat kuvioiksi vielä unisessa mielessään.

Se oli lumihiutale. Iso, litteä ja valkoisista legoista koottu lumihiutale. Hetken Norja vain tuijotti sitä ja sitten hänen huulilleen nousi harvinainen huvittunut hymy.

"Danmark…", hän kuiskasi oudon lempeällä sävyllä ja asteli varoen legojen yli matkallaan.


	19. 18 joulukuuta

**A/N: **Suomi on ollut jo parissa pätkässä, mutta Ruotsia on syrjitty!  
Itse en hirveästi välittänyt tästä jutusta, musta jotain vaan jäi puuttumaan... Muuten, mä oon aatellut että Tino on joulupukki, mutta hän jakaa varsinaiset lahjat vain muille valtioille. Ihmisille hän antaa aineettomia lahjoja (onnea, rakkautta... you know, sitä sellaista) sitä mukaan kun niitä sattuu vastaan. Ja joulupukki touhuun liittyy muutenkin niin paljon outoja asioita, ettei edes Tino tarkkaan tiedä, mitä oikeasti tapahtuu.

* * *

"Entä tämä?" Suomi kysyi innoissaan kiikuttaessaan Ruotsin eteen taas jonkin uusista löydöistään. Kauppakeskus oli tupaten täynnä sekä myyjistä että asiakkaista, joista osa käveli kiirehtien ja haluten löytää viimeisetkin joululahjat mahdollisimman pian ja osa vain kuljeskeli ympäriinsä katselemassa. Liikkeet olivat onnistuneet levittäytymään omien alueidensa ulkopuolelle ja käytävät alkoivat käydä ahtaiksi. Ruotsi oli seurannut suomalaisen perässä jo omien laskujensa mukaan neljä tuntia ja hän oli ihan varma, että he olivat eksyksissä.

"Kiva", ruotsalainen kommentoi lyhyesti.

"Et edes katsonut sitä", suomalainen vastasi, mutta hänen äänensä oli enneminkin huvittunut kuin äkäinen. Hän oli myös oikeassa. Ruotsi ei kiinnostanut yhtään, mitä Suomi oli löytänyt, hän vain keskittyi tarkkailemaan miestä itseään.

Hän kuitenkin murahti jotain anteeksipyytävää ja suomalainen katosi taas hetkeksi jonnekin ihmisten väliin jättäen Ruotsin yksinään. Ruotsalainen ei uskaltanut edes liikkua mihinkään siinä pelossa, ettei enää löytäisi takaisin, ja lisäksi hänen ei tarvinnutkaan sillä ilmeisesti Suomi oli varustettu päänsisäisellä navigaattorilla, joka oli aina oikeassa ja jonka vuoksi hän löytäisi takaisin Ruotsin luo ihan pian.

"Käydäänkö vielä parissa paikassa?" kuului samassa tuttu ääni aivan ruotsalaisen vierestä. Mies nyökkäsi ja lähti kiltisti seuraaman pienemmän miehen perässä. Mielellään hän tietenkin teki ostoksia, vaikka hän ei ymmärtänytkään miksi niitä olisi pitänyt tehdä näin paljon.

"Eikö lahjat vain ilmaannu?" hän kysyi ja tottuneesti suomalainen yhdisti mielessään kysymyksen oikeaan asiaan parissa sekunnissa.

"Kyllä, niin ne tekevät", hän vastasi, "aattoiltana oikea lahja vain ilmaantuu säkkiin, kun pistän käteni sinne. Se on aika kätevää oikeastaan. Vähentää kuluja ja säkki pysyy kuitenkin kevyenä, oli siellä sitten mitä vain."

"Miksi sitten tämä?" Ruotsi kysyi tarkoittaen heidän koko kauppojen kiertely päiväänsä. Suomi vilkaisi häntä ja hymyili hiukan nolona.

"…Minusta on vain kiva käydä joulukaupoilla…", hän vastasi. Ruotsi nyökkäsi ja tarjosi suomalaiselle yhden harvinaisista pienistä hymyistään. Hän piti joulukaupoista myös, varsinkin kun Suomi liittyi jollain tapaa mukaan kuvioon. Oikeastaan hän piti kaikesta, mihin Suomi liittyi edes hiukan.

Suomi alkoi selittää taas jotain, mitä hän kuli kuulut pari päivää sitten ja Ruotsi antoi hänen äänensä sulautua korvissaan yhteen ympärillä soivien joululaulujen ja muiden ihmisten äänien kanssa. Hänellä ei ollut kiire mihinkään ja tunnelma oli aina ainutlaatuinen näissä hetkissä.


	20. 19 joulukuuta

**A/N: **Loma alkoi eilen, jee!

* * *

"Tee", Englanti sanoi aivan kuin asia olisi sillä yhdellä sanalla päätetty, mitä se ei tietenkään ollut, "ehdottomasti tee." Ranska päästi oudon tuhahduksen ja naurahduksen välimuodon suustaan.

"Ehdottomasti ei", hän sanoi, "viiniä sen pitää olla."

"Painu sinä viineinesi…" englantilainen mumisi, mutta sai vielä hetken pidäteltyä itseään täyden loukkauksen sanomiselta. Kokouksen muut osallistujat seurasivat väittelyä vierestä.

"Piparkakut maistuvat oikealta vain viinin kanssa nautittuna", Ranska totesi ja teeskenteli, ettei ollut arvannut, mitä Englanti oli mutissut juuri äsken samalla kun oli mulkaissut häntä pahasti. Tappelu oli kuitenkin jatkunut jo arviolta parikymmentä minuuttia eikä varmasti menisi toista ennen kuin nyrkit olisivat kunnolla esillä. Oikeastaan se kokous ei edes ollut piparkakuista ja siitä, mitä niiden kanssa tulisi juoda, mutta kukaan ei enää muistanut, miksi he olivat alun perin kokoontuneet. Lisäksi lähestyvä loma teki kaikista laiskoja eikä kukaan jaksanut pysäyttää Englantia ja Ranskaa, kun heillä kerta näytti olevan niin hauskaa.

"Mieluummin joisin merivettä kuin viiniä", englantilainen vastasi.

"Siksihän sinä teetä haluatkin…", Ranska sanoi takaisin ja Englanti oli juuri keksimässä osuvan vastalauseen, kun kaikkien yllätykseksi Saksa avasi suunsa.

"Glögi", mies sanoi ja näytti siltä, että ei itsekään käsittänyt miksi hän liittyi mukaan tappeluun, "glögi on oikea valinta piparkakkujen kanssa…" Hetken kaikki valtiot tuijottivat ällistyneenä saksalaista. Englannin ja Ranskan tappelut olivat normaaleja samoin kuin se, että joku keskeytti ne, mutta kukaan ei koskaan ikinä _liittynyt mukaan. _

"Anteeksi", Saksa sanoi vain siksi, että se tuntui yhtäkkiä tarpeelliselta sanoa.

"Minäkin äänestän glögiä", Suomi totesi ja hetken päästä pari muutakin valtiota ilmoitti olevansa samalla kannalla. Tunnelma keveni hiukan ja Englanti ja Ranska lähinnä tuijottivat toisiaan ilmeisesti yrittäen päästä takaisin hyvään väittelyvireeseen. Rauhaa kestikin tosiaan vain hetken.

"Glögi käy minulle", Ranska totesi ja hänen huulilleen nousi pahaenteinen hymy, "sehän on kuitenkin vain lämmitettyä viiniä…" Englanti painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja hieroi ohimojaan.

"Turpa kiinni, frog…"


	21. 20 joulukuuta

**A/N: **Raapalemittainen. Inspiroitu siitä, että joka ikinen vuosi mä ostan joululahjat liian myöhään.

* * *

"Veli, minne sinä menet?" Italia kysyi tavoitellen sopivan hämmästynyttä sävyä ääneensä nähdessään veljensä vihdoin jättävän parin päivän eristyksensä. Vanhempi Italia ei voinut sietää talvea ja oli aivan normaalia, että hän vain yritti nukkua sen yli. Se tosin onnistui hyvin harvoin tiettyjen häiritsevien seikkojen vuoksi, mutta pari päivää hän sai aina tuhlattua huoneessaan yksin.

"Ulos", Romano vastasi ja hävisi mahdollisimman nopeasti, jotta välttyisi mahdollisilta lisäkysymyksiltä ja lisäkysymysten lisäkysymyksiltä joita Italialla olisi luultavasti kymmeniä jo valmiiksi mietittynä. Vain nopea pakeneminen säästäisi hänet siltä.

Italia jatkoi tyynesti astioiden kuivausta, mitä hän oli ollut tekemässä ennen kuin Romano ilmaantui ihmisten ilmoille, ja hän vilkaisi kalenteria seinällä vaikka muisti ilmankin, mikä päivä oli menossa.

"Vain muutama päivä jouluun…", hän mutisi itsekseen ja sitten hänen ilmeensä kirkastui, kun hän keksi minne Romano niin äkkiä oli lähtenyt, "oh, veli on taas myöhässä lahjojen kanssa." Ja hän oli oikeassa kuten joka ikinen joulu.


	22. 21 joulukuuta

**A/N: **Leikitään, että se on vielä huominen.  
Päätin, että Kanada on saanut liian vähän huomiota. Tosin en tiedä, miten Kanadassa vietetään joulua, joten tuli ehkä liian amerikkalainen...  
Ai niin, ja koska eilen unohdin: Kiitoksia kovasti Riekku siitä, että räjäytit sähköpostini! (saan kaikki ilmoitukset sinne, oli mahtava fiilis kirjautuasisään ja pam! Läjä viestejä!)

* * *

Ikkunalla roikkuva tiuku liikahti ja kilahti hiljaa ilmavirran vuoksi, mutta sen aiheuttanut mies tuskin huomasi sitä. Hän oli alun perin ripustanut tiu'un ikkunalle juuri siksi, että hän piti siitä äänestä jonka se päästi joka kerta kun joku liikkui sen lähellä, mutta päivien myötä hän oli myös tottunut siihen niin hyvin, ettei tahtonut enää edes huomata sitä kunnolla. Hän oli aika varma, että unohtaisi myös ottaa tiu'un alas sitten kun joulunaika olisi ohitse.

Nyt siihen hetkeen oli kuitenkin vielä aikaa ja hänellä oli muita asioita hoidettavana.

Kanada ei ollut koristeluvimmassaan aivan kuten veljensä, mikä oli kaikkien onni, mutta hänkin kuitenkin halusi tehdä aina jotain pientä nostattaakseen tunnelmaa kotona. Jokunen kynttilä takanreunalla, pari koristetta siellä täällä ja keskikokoinen joulukuusi olohuoneen nurkassa. Siitä oli oikea koristelu tehty.

Viimeisin koristelisä tietenkin myös lisättiin viimeisenä. Kanada laski huolellisesti kantamansa lautasen jakkaralle ja tarkisti vielä, ettei yhtäkään keksiä ollut kadonnut matkalla keittiöstä olohuoneeseen. Koska hänen talossaan ei asunut hänen lisäkseen muita näkymättömiä, oli keksien lukumäärä edelleen täsmälleen sama. Hän oli myös leiponut ne aivan itse, koska vain paras oli kyllin hyvä tontuille ja muille joulunhahmoille.

Tietenkin Kanada tiesi hyvin, että pikkuleivät kuului asettaa esille vasta jouluyöksi, jotta joulupukki voisi syödä ne matkallaan, mutta hän oli vuosien mittaan huomannut, että pikkuleivät kyllä katoaisivat muinakin öinä. Tästä hän oli päätellyt, että tontut olivat myös persoja herkuille ja söivät ne joutessaan.

Tai sitten syyllinen oli se pieni jääkarhu, joka piti hänelle seuraa ja joka nyt katseli lautasta nälkäisenä heti kun kanadalainen oli kääntänyt selkänsä mennäkseen nukkumaan.


	23. 22 joulukuuta

**A/N: **Olen varmaan joskus maininnut, että hollantilaisten "joulupukki" (eli pyhä Nikolaus) tulee Espanjasta veneellä? Ja että hollantilaiset viettävät joulua periaattessa kahteenotteeseen. Ensin 6-7.12 jolloin espanjalainen pyhimys tulee käymään ja toisen kerran sitten muun maailman kanssa yhtäaikaa. Okei, mulla oli hollantilaisia vieraita tuossa yks päivä ja juttelimme tästäkin asiasta. Paljastui, että Hollannissa lapsia pelotellaan sillä, että jos he ovat ilkeitä, pyhimys vie heidät mukanaan Espanjaan. Kamala kohtalo, kannattaa olla kiltisti!

* * *

Muistatte vielä sen kokouksen, jonka aikana epävirallisesti päätettiin että glögi on ainoa oikea juoma piparkakkujen seuraksi? Koska kyseessä oli vuoden viimeinen varsinainen kokous, sen aikana sattui yhtä sun toista muutakin ylimääräistä kuin Englannin ja Ranskan lähes tuulesta temmattu tappelu.

Ensinnäkin holtiton lahjojen jako. Vaikka kaikki tiesivät, että Tino hoitaisi hommansa viimeistään jouluyön aikana, useimmat kuitenkin antoivat toisilleen myös henkilökohtaisia lahjoja ja mikä olisikaan siihen parempi aika kuin kokous? Varsinkin, kun hyvällä tuurilla oikeiden asioiden puintiin ei jäisi juurikaan aikaa.

Toiseksi tietenkin kaikki lomien ja juhlien toivotukset sillä osa heistä ei näkisi toisiaan ennen vuodenvaihtumista. Tämäkin vei hyvin paljon aikaa ja aiheutti lisäksi uskomattoman paljon melua ja eri kielten sekasorron.

Ja sitten olivat erityistapaukset. Kuten Hollanti, joka oli jo puolituntia tuijottanut Espanjaa äkäisesti. Jopa yleensä täysin pihalla kaikesta oleva espanjalainen alkoi tuntea olonsa tukalaksi eikä kukaan halunnut enää oleskella hänen lähettyvillään siinä pelossa, että hollantilaisen selvä viha kohdistuisi vahingossa myös sivullisiin. Lopulta Espanja kääntyi kohtaamaan toisen miehen.

"Minä en vienyt ketään", hän sanoi tietäen jo valmiiksi syyn, miksi Hollanti tuijotti häntä niin pahasti. Mies kuitenkin teki niin joka ikinen kerta ennen joulua.

"Varmasti?" hollantilainen kysyi.

"Vannon sen", Espanja vastasi ja hänen ilokseen Hollanti jätti asian siltä vuodelta siihen. Hän vain murahti jotain ja käänsi katseensa viimein poispäin. Espanjalainen huokaisi lyhyesti ja mietti hetken mielessään, miksi ja mihin hän edes tarvitsi laumaa ilkeitä hollantilaisia lapsia ja miksi edes vaivautua kaappaamaan heitä. Sitten hän sai normaalin iloisen luonteensa takaisin ja lähti etsimään vanhempaa Italiaa nyt kun Hollannin aiheuttama jäinen ilmapiiri hänen ympärillään oli haihtunut.


	24. 23 joulukuuta

**A/N: **Kiitoksia Vilma. N kommentista! Ihana yllätys. Ai kato, sä oot siis Ven! Hei Ven!

Tässä on muuten vieläkin sama kokous menossa kuin parissa edellisessäkin. Vähän sekavasti tulevat eri väleissä nämä, mutta ei näissä ole muutenkaan ollut yhdessäkään juurikaan järkeä ajallisesti...

* * *

"Minä osaan tehdä isompia lumienkeleitä kuin sinä!" Amerikka julisti suureen ääneen ja nousi jonkin suuremman halun voimasta pöydälle seisomaan.

"Et varmasti tee!" Englanti huusi takaisin puhtaasti siitä syystä, että hänen vain piti esittää vastalause, jos Amerikka sanoi jotain.

"Itse asiassa hän on pitempi, joten ehkä ne ovat isompiakin…", Kanada totesi, mutta kukaan ei taaskaan malttanut kuunnella häntä.

"Mikä on lumienkeli?" Italia kysyi ääneen ja loi uteliaan katseen Saksaan, joka alkoi tunnollisesti selittää asian ideaa. Espanja kuunteli vierestä ja hänen vieressään Romano näytteli, ettei kuunnellut ja että ei häntä muutenkaan kiinnostanut.

"Minun lumienkeleillä on sarvet!" Tanska julisti heti, kun keskustelu levisi Pohjoismaiden puoleen.

"Sitten ne ovat jotain muuta kuin enkeleitä…", Norja huomautti tyynesti ja katseli kuinka jopa Suomi ja Viro alkoivat keskenään vältellä siitä, kumman lumienkelit olivat parempia. Tai sitten he puhuivat jostain muusta. Norjan oli yllättävän vaikea seurata heidän keskusteluaan silloin kun he käyttivät omia kieliään, mutta hän uskoi että Suomi mainitsi ainakin kerran tekevänsä parempia lumienkeleitä kuin Ruotsi. Ruotsi itse ei näyttänyt juurikaan hermostuvan kommentista. Kunhan vain istui paikallaan ja katsoi totisena muita.

"Te ette ole edes nähneet oikeaa lumienkeliä ennen kuin olette nähneet minun tekemäni", Preussi ilmoitti, vaikka ei ollut todistettavasti koskaan tehnyt yhtäkään sellaista, "se on mahtava ja mahtavin!"

"Unissasi ehkä", Unkari vastasi pitäytyen tunnollisesti tavoissaan palauttaa preussilainen säännöllisesti maanpinnalle. Tähän vaiheeseen mennessä Saksa oli päässyt esitelmässään loppuun asti ja Italia oli kohtalaisen innostunut asiasta ja alkoi jo juosta ulos kokeilemaan asiaa. Saksalainen pysäytti hänet terävällä huomautuksella siitä, että ulkona oli kylmä ja hänen olisi paras pukea takki päälleen ennen kuin menisi leikkimään lumessa. Italian aloite kuitenkin sai muutkin liikkeelle ja kohta kaikki olivat pihalla vertailemassa teoksiaan.

Siihen loppui vuoden viimeinen kokoontuminen, jonka aikana ei tehty juurikaan maata mullistavia päätöksiä, mutta ohikulkijat olivat ilmeisesti huvittuneita todistaessaan kuinka lauma aikuisia miehiä ja naisia teki lumienkeleitä pihalle keskellä päivää.

Ja kaikilla oli myös hauskaa.


	25. 24 joulukuuta

**A/N: **Hyvää joulua! Kalenteriin tulee vielä huomenna lopetusluukku, mutta kiitokset nyt jo kaikille. Erityisesti teille, jotka kommentoivat ja/tai laittoivat tämän alerttiin tai suosikiksi!_  
_

* * *

_Jouluyö…_

Ranska pyöritteli viinilasia kädessään, muttei ollut juonut siitä enää aikoihin. Oikeastaan hän vain seurasi silmillään kuinka kynttilöiden valo hohti punaisen nesteen pyörteistä, mutta hän oli niin syvällä mietteissään että oikeastaan hän näki jotain aivan muuta kuin hämärän kynttilöin valaistun huoneen ja ikkunan takaa heikosti pimeydestä loistavat tähdet.

Englanti tuhahti äänekkäästi löytäessään ranskalaisen siitä saamasta nojatuolista johon oli hänet jättänytkin illallisen jälkeen.

"Eikö sinun pitäisi tulla nukkumaan, frog?" hän kysyi ja viinilasia pyörittävän käden liike pysähtyi hetkeä ennen kuin miehen katse kääntyi häntä kohti.

"Ah, Angleterre", hän sanoi ja hymyili, vaikka hymy ei yltänyt aivan silmiin asti, "unohduin hetkeksi."

"Hetkeksi? Tunneiksi lähinnä", englantilainen vastasi ja käveli lähemmäs kun ranskalainen ei kerta tehnyt elettäkään noustakseen ylös ja tullakseen nukkumaan, "Amerikka ja… Kanada ovat nukkuneet jo vaikka kuinka kauan ja se riiviö ei aio antaa sinulle koskaan anteeksi, jos pilaat hänen mahdollisuutensa saada joululahjoja. Hän silti uskoo, ettei joulupukki tule elleivät kaikki ole nukkumassa."

"Hän ei koskaan aikuistu", Ranska totesi, "toisin kuin minun Kanadani… Sinä taisit mokata jotain Angleterre?" Englanti tuhahti, muttei vienyt asiaa sen pidemmälle.

"En minäkään ihmeisiin pysty…", hän mumisi, "jos et tule nyt nukkumaan, minä lukitsen oven." Tällä kertaa Ranska naurahti, vaikka ei ollutkaan varmaa oliko se naurahdus ajatukselle siitä että Englanti oikeasti lukitsisi oven häneltä vai sille vakavalle äänensävylle jolla mies uhkauksensa lausui.

"Je t'aime", hän vastasi, kun Englanti kääntyi lähteäkseen.

"Yes, yes…", mies vastasi katsomatta taakseen. Hetken Ranska vielä tuijotti viinilasiaan, mutta sitten hän hymähti, otti kulauksen ja laski lasin pöydälle ennen kuin lähti englantilaisen perään.

* * *

Italia mumisi tyytyväisenä itsekseen ja painautui vielä paremmin toisen miehen lämmintä kehoa vasten. Hetken päästä Saksa ymmärsi vihjeen ja siirsi käsivartensa paremmin italialaisen ympärille. Hän hieroi kasvojaan pienemmän miehen hiuksia vasten ja huokaisi onnellisena vaipuessaan takaisin uneen.

Italialainen avasi silmänsä hetkeksi ja ojensi kätensä hapuillakseen puhelimen yöpöydältä käteensä. Hän avasi sen varoen huolellisesti, ettei näyttövalo häirinnyt nukkuvaa saksalaista. Sitten hän naputteli nopeasti viestinsä ja sulki puhelimen taas käpertyäkseen nukkumaan uudelleen.

Muutamien satojen kilometrien päässä Romano heräsi puhelimen hälytysääneen. Hän mutisi automaattisesti pari kirosanaa, vaikkei edes tarkoittanut niitä, ja avasi puhelimensa nähdäkseen, kuka rohkeni häiritä häntä tänä yönä.

"Kuka se oli?" Espanja kysyi unisesti hänen toiselta puoleltaan.

"Feli", Romano vastasi aivan yhtä unisesti ja luki sitten viestin ääneen, "hyvää joulua fratello ja Espanja."

"Mistä hän tietää, että minä olen kanssasi?" Espanja kysyi ja käänsi italialaisen hellästi olkapäästä häntä kohti suudellakseen häntä vielä kerran nyt kun he kumpikin olivat kerta taas hereillä.

"Se kiero paskiainen tietää kaiken…", Romano vastasi ja kiskaisi espanjalaisen takaisin luokseen heti kun mies teki pienenkin liikkeen siirtyäkseen pois. Hetken päästä he kumpikin asettuivat taas nukkumaan Romanon hymyillessä harvinaista hymyään ja Espanjan silittäessä hänen hiuksiaan.

* * *

Televisio oli päällä, mutta äänet oli mykistetty ja joka vuotuisten jouluohjelmien hahmot kulkivat tuttuja kaavojaan tuttujen juonten mukaan. Aivan äänetön talo ei silti ollut, sillä television sijaan radion levysoitin soitti hiljaa joululauluja taustalla.

Sveitsi seurasi puoliksi televisiota ja puoliksi siskoaan, jonka luomet alkoivat painua kiinni, vaikka nainen yritti kaikkensa pysyäkseen hereillä vielä hetken. Hän ei edes sanonut mitään enää sillä uni oli jo niin lähellä hänen mieltään että kaikki ulostulevat sanat olivat lähinnä sekalaista muminaa kuin mitään selkeää kieltä. Sveitsi oli joutunut estämään itseään todella, ettei olisi nauranut sisarensa uneliaalle käytökselle.

Viimein Liechtenstein luovutti ja painautui sohvatyynyjä vasten unen viimein voittaessa. Sveitsi käänsi huomionsa kokonaan pois televisiosta ja pieni huvittunut hymy hiipi hänen huulilleen.

"En jaksanut… katsoa loppuun tänäkään… vuonna", Liechtenstein mumisi silmät kiinni.

"Voit katsoa sen aamulla", sveitsiläinen lupasi ja painoi television kiinni kaukosäätimestä noustessaan ylös sohvalta, "minä autan sinut sänkyyn." Liechtenstein ojensi käsivartensa ja kietoi ne veljensä kaulaan, kun tämä nosti hänet syliinsä.

* * *

"Te kaksi olette…", Unkari vannoi kävellessään kahden miehen välissä, "…aivan uskomattomia idiootteja."

"Sanot tuon vain siksi, että välität meistä", Preussi totesi. Itävalta ei sanonut mitään Unkarin toiselta puolelta, mutta hymähti tavalla, jonka saattoi tulkita myöntäväksi.

"Tämä on vihoviimeinen kerta, kun suostun lähtemään ulos teidän kahden kanssa yhtä aikaa", unkarilainen jatkoi, "ensiksi te teette minusta narrin koko seurakunnan edessä naurattamalla minua ja sitten juhlat… Enkä edes ala muistuttaa teitä illallisesta." Hän ehkä yritti puhua toruvasti, mutta se tapa jolla hän otti tukea kummankin miehen käsivarresta, kertoi selvästi, ettei hän ollut tosissaan.

"Kirkko ei ollut minun vikani", Itävalta sanoi täsmälleen samaan aikaan, kun Preussi huomautti, että päivä oli ollut hänestä täysin onnistunut.

"Ainakin teillä oli hauskaa…", Unkari vastasi ja nauroi, kun molemmat miehet kumartuivat suukottamaan hänen poskiaan. Itävalta kannatteli hänen käsivarttaan kuten vanhanajan herrasmiehet ja Preussi oli lomittanut sormensa hänen sormiensa lomaan. He kolme kävelivät rauhassa rinnakkain ja aina välillä unkarilaisen nauru kohosi hetkeksi keskustelun lomasta ja kummatkin miehet hymyilivät.

* * *

Niin kauan, kun he olivat viettäneet joulua, Pohjoismaat olivat aina kokoontuneet yöksi yhteen. Asiasta ei oltu koskaan sovittu mitään, se oli vain päivänselvää kaikille ilmankin.

Tällä kertaa he olivat kokoontuneet Norjan luokse, missä oli kyllä tarpeeksi vierashuoneita, mutta heidän toinen perinteensä oli nukkua mahdollisimman lähekkäin jouluyön yli. Joten vuoteen sijaan he olivat keränneet kaikki vanhat taljat ja turkikset pehmeäksi kasaksi olohuoneeseen ja tehneet jokainen sinne omat lämpimät pesänsä aivan kuten monia satoja vuosia sitten, kun taloja ei vielä lämmitetty muutoin kuin tulella. Tanska ja Ruotsi nukkuivat kumpikin omilla laidoillaan, ja Islanti ja Norja olivat heidän välissään. Norja piteli kiinni veljensä käsivarresta ja Tanska näytti vain odottavan tilaisuuttaan saada oma käsivartensa huomaamattomasti norjalaisen ympärille. Ruotsi piti väliä muihin ja näytti olevan kokoajan havahtumaisillaan kevyestä unestaan.

Hiljaisuus keskeytyi hetkeksi, kun ovi kävi ja sisälle kävi kylmä viima ennen kuin tulija sai työnnettyä oven takaisin kiinni. Ruotsi nousi istumaan ja tervehti suomalaista hiljaisella nyökkäyksellä, kun tämä riisui takkinsa tuolin selkänojalle.

"Hei", hän kuiskasi hiljaa väsyneenä ja hänelle vastattiin neljällä eri äänellä. Ruotsi siirtyi hiukan, jotta mies pääsisi paikalleen hänen ohitseen ja Islanti taputti tyhjää tilaa vieressään merkiksi siitä että suomalaiselle oli varattu täsmälleen sama paikka kuin edellisinäkin vuosina. Hetken liikahtelun jälkeen Suomi löysikin mukavan asennon ja hän huokaisi tyytyväisenä saadessaan levätä nyt työnsä jälkeen.

"Sinulla on kylmät jalat…", Islanti mutisi ja värähti hieman kun suomalaisen paljaat varpaat hipaisivat vahingossa hänen säärtään.

"Anteeksi", hän mumisi takaisin. Ruotsi hivuttautui lähemmäs häntä ja pian suomalainen löysi itsensä lämpimästä syleilystä.

"Jos minä käyn juoksemassa ulkona, lämmitätkö sinä minut, Nor?" Tanska kysyi ja hetken oli hiljaista ennen kuin norjalainen vaivautui vastaamaan.

"En", hän sanoi, "minä nauraisin sinulle sitten, kun kuolet kuumeeseen."

"En minä kuolisi…", Tanska mutisi ja sanoi vielä jotain muuta niin hiljaa, että vain norjalainen kuuli. Suomi puhui samoin Ruotsille ja Islanti haukotteli venytellen ennen kuin käpertyi vielä paremmin turkiksiin. Hetken päästä he vaipuivat yksitellen kaikki takaisin uneen kylki kyljessä.

…_Ja maassa kaikilla rauha. _


	26. 25 joulukuuta

**A/N: **Lopetusluukku! Sekä tämä että se ihan eka luukku ovat vähän tällaisia hömpänpömppä-juttuja, joilla ei ole oikeastaan mitään väliä. Kunhan kirjoitin huvikseni.  
Sitten taas: Hah! Mä tein sen! Koko pahuksen kuun (melkein) ajan luukku per päivä! Iso kiitos tästä myös Sipille, joka kävi pari luukkua päivittämässä, kun en itse päässyt nettiin. Nyt sanon siis vielä sen saman minkä sanoin viime vuonna. Mä en koskaan enää ikinä koskaan tee toista joulukalenteria. Epäkiitollista hommaa ja hirvee stressi koko ajan. Mut tää vuosi oli ihan kiva. Nyt meen takas eläkkeelle.

* * *

Tino hymyili kaikkein eniten viimeisen tarinan jälkeen. Istuin lattialla hiljaa odottaen hänen merkkiään siitä, että tarina oli tosiaan loppu. Kun hän ei hetkeen jatkanut, minä venyttelin puutuneita käsivarsiani saadakseni taas huomiota.

"Siinä oli viimeinen tarina tälle vuodelle", Tino totesi hetken päästä kun oli palannut nykyhetkeen tarinastaan. Aatto oli mennyt jo, sain aina viimeisen tarinan myöhässä sillä hänelle oli liikaa kiireitä pysähtyä hetkeksi aloilleen, mutta ei se minua haitannut.

"Kiitos, Tino", sanoin ja nousin ylös lattialta.

"Ole hyvä", mies vastasi automaattisesti, "muuten… Kuka sinä edes olet?" Katsoin häntä pitkään tyynesti. Tiesin hyvin, ettei hän tiennyt minun nimeäni, en ollut koskaan kertonut sitä. Mutta siitä huolimatta hän oli aina kertonut minulle tarinoita siitä asti, kun olin ensimmäisen kerran ilmestynyt niitä pyytämään. Toisin sanoen, tiesin hänestä paljon, mutta hän ei tiennyt minusta mitään.

"_Mikä _sinä olet?" hän kysyi hetken päästä oikeamman kysymyksen.

"Tonttu ehkä", sanoin nauraen, "tai joulunhenki, ehkä olen haltija. En tiedä. Saatan olla jopa ihminen!" Tino näytti hetken hämmentyneeltä, mutta sitten hän ilmeisesti päätti olla vaivaamatta itseään sillä asialla enää. Hän nyökkäsi ja hymyili, kun aloin tehdä lähtöä.

"Ah, oletan sitten, että olet joku Norjan ystävistä", hän totesi osuen aikalailla oikeaan, "tuletko taas ensi vuonna?"

"Jos sinulla on minulle uusia tarinoita silloin", vastasin pysähtyen hetkeksi ovelle. Hän nyökkäsi ja nosti kätensä hyvästiksi.

Ulkona satoi lunta ja oli satanut jo hetken, joten hanki näytti täysin koskemattomalta ja kimmelsi kalpeassa valossa. Jalkani olivat silti paljaat, mutta se ei haitannut. Samoin tiesin, että kun Tino hetken päästä tulisi ulos, hän ei näkisi yhtäkään jälkeä lumenpinnalla. Minun askeleeni eivät niitä jättäisi.


End file.
